Value
by Mr Hyde or was it Dr Jekyll
Summary: Follow the adventures of the young Bonnibel Buchholz. A girl that never really knew how it felt to be lucky, but still strives for a peaceful life. She's just a college student trying to get by while still living with her small family, but just why does she always ends up in those weird situations? And for some reasons she keeps running into a certain rich girl...
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, Welcome to my new story!  
** **A little warning here, yes this is a story about love, but first and foremost it is a _story_ , not 90% smut/fluff  
** **I'm not judging, just a heads up if you are looking for something else. And yes, this is a slow burner :P**

 **P.S. Enjoy ^^**

 _Message to Bears - Moonlight_

* * *

The world doesn't care about who you really are, and what your story is.

Bonnibel had always known this to be true.

Everybody lies, hides, and smiles. That's how the human race survived thus far. Wearing pretty dresses, driving fast cars, and eating expensive food, just to hide your true colors, is the way of society.  
What kind of person you are is determined by nothing else but some numbers on some papers in some office, because the truth is that who you are is just not important.

As long as you can hide your weakness, everything will be fine. Everyone will think you are normal. Nothing special. Forgettable.

Bonnibel was no exception to that rule. All she wanted was a peaceful life for her family and herself. That was all.

That's why she was fine when her mother announced, that they needed to move once again.

She understood why and didn't want to make a scene either. Her mother was giving it her best, it wasn't her fault.

They had been played a bad hand in life. Not everyone can be a multimillionaire, after all. As long as they had a roof over their heads and a warm meal per day, they would manage.

Bonnie was okay with how she lived. She didn't need money. For what would she spend it anyway? She didn't care about her looks too much and didn't have many friends either.

 _Let's be real, who would want to hang out with me? I'm happy when they can remember my name at all._

It had always been like that.

" _Hey, Bonnie wanna go to the cinema this weekend?"_

" _Naa, I got a lot of homework, sorry. But maybe next week?"_

Lying helps. Smiling helps.

" _We thought about going into a disco tomorrow, what about you, Bonnie?"_

" _Sorry, but I need to babysit my little brother tomorrow. Next time I promise!"_

Eventually, they stopped asking. Nobody can blame them, right? They probably just forgot about it.

But that was fine.

* * *

 **06.30.2016**

"It's okay Neddy. You will find new friends. There will be a lot of kids where we are moving."

"I don't want to, though! I like our home how it is now!"

"And you will like our new home just as much."

"Stop lying to me, sis!"

At her wit's end, the young girl turned her head to search for help. Their mother was sitting on the sofa next to them, staring against the wall, not reacting to her kids at all. Head in her hands the woman sat there, doing nothing. Bonnie was worried, she had _this one_ expression on her face again.

"Mom?"

The blond woman had a short delay in her reaction, that went not unnoticed by her daughter. "Yes, darling?"

"You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired." She stood up, moved over to them, and knelt down next to her son. "We will have so much fun in our new home, Ned. We can explore the new city together. It will be a real adventure this time."

The boy sniffed, looking at his mother, still with tears eyes. "R-Really?"

"Of course, and I promise you that you will find new amazing friends."

There it was again. His stupid grin.

Bonnie didn't mind that her mother basically said the same things she had already. She was just happy that Ned wasn't crying any longer.

"And now go, pack your things for me, will you?"

"Kay, Mom!" And with that, he ran off to his room.

Her mother, still on the floor, was looking into the corridor where her son just had run into. Still, despite her son being already out of view. There it was again, the same face she did wear earlier. Her big eye circles were clearly visible now.

 _Must've been another exhausting shift, huh..._ Bonnie thought.

Then, as if she noticed that someone else was still in the room, her mother got on her feet again, yawned, and said, "So, wanna help me pack some stuff as well, Bonnie? If we all work together, this will be over before you can say, Jack Robinson."

"Sure, mom." Bonnie smiled.

"Perfect. You start here, and I do the kitchen?"

"Okay, yeah sure." Then, Bonnibel looked through the room and added, "I can come and help you when I'm done here."

It seemed almost as if her mother had forgotten that their living room was pretty empty. Just two bookshelves, a sofa, and a small table. "Maybe that is a good idea, darling." She chuckled.

Bonnie wished she could see her mother laughing more often these days. Clarabel Buchholz was a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair. She had pale skin, with a faint cute blush that was always on her cheeks, even more so when she was laughing.

 _I hope that I will look like her someday._ Her daughter always thought.

A lot of people had already told Bonnie that she came after her mother, but to her, it seemed like she was nothing more than a bad copy. Her skin was not pale but pretty much transparent, and while she had her mother's blush, it always looked as of Bonnibel was embarrassed about something.

Her hair, while being just as long as her mother's, always grew split ends for some reason. Maybe she should comb it more?  
More out of frustration than anything else, she had one day decided to color her hair pink. Like that, she wouldn't be compared with mother as much as before, or at least that was what she was hoping for.

Another small chuckle brought her back into the now. "Now that I think about it, Neddy probably has the most work out of the three of us."

That line of thinking brought a smile on Bonnie's face as well. "I'm telling you, you're spoiling him."

Clarabel didn't respond, but simply shrugged, still with the same warm grin, playing over her lips.

The rest of the day, the Buchholz family was slowly getting ready to move again. They all were used to it by now, they already had some type of routine for it.

"First I will drop you and your little brother off, then I will drive again to bring the rest of our stuff. I'll be with you two, the day after tomorrow."

"Sure."

"You will be okay alone?"

"Don't sweat it, mom. Focus on driving safe instead." Bonnie waved her mother's worries off, knowing that they weren't solely meant for her. Her mother knew that she would be fine. Ned on the other hand… "It's quite a long trip. Make sure to sleep enough before you start it. And don't you think about rushing it. How often are you supposed to make a break, again?`"

Her mother saluted before her. "Every two hours, ma'am."

Bonnie couldn't keep a straight face when her mother was like that. "You're such a goof."

Afterward, the tree of them ate together, which had become quite rare these days.

"Will you say goodbye tomorrow to your friends, Neddy?"

"Yeah… Do you think I and them will be able to stay friends when we move to the other side of the country?"

"Of course you can! Why not get their number, so that you can talk to them over the phone sometimes?"

The little boy seemed to be satisfied by that idea. "Like that, they and I will stay friends!" He said, with his usual big smile.

"And you Bonnibel?"

"Me?"

"Not gonna meet your friends one last time?"

"Oh, I… I already told them and well, there is nothing really we can do about it, right?"

"That's not what I asked, darling."

"Of course... I will meet them tomorrow, but as far as I know, we didn't plan a big farewell or anything."

"They probably want to surprise you, then!" Clarabel seemed to be excited.

"I wouldn't know." Bonnie said while fiddling with the spaghetti that were left on her plate.

"Tell them that I said goodbye as well, will you?"

"... Will do."

Her little brother had been staring at his sister's plate for some time now. "Are you not hungry anymore, sis?"

"You can have the rest, Neddy."

"Awesome!" Without a second thought, he grabbed the rest of the food and started shoveling it into him.

"Don't be so hasty, you're going to swallow something up." His sister warned him like she always did.

As Bonnibel made herself ready for bed she thought. _Going to bed with a full stomach isn't supposed to be healthy anyway._

* * *

 **07.31.2016**

The next day she woke up early. As every Sunday, it was up to her to make breakfast for herself and her little brother, who was still asleep. Her mother was already heading towards her workplace, as usual. Weekend bonuses were a pretty handy thing to have.

"What's for breakfast, sis?"

"You fine with the leftovers from yesterday?"

"Morning-Spaghetti!" Ned announced while throwing his hands in the air.

As they sat down, Bonnibel could see that today was pretty sunny. "You and your friends gonna meet at the sea, today?"

"Mhm." Her little brother tried to say, while a chewed-on spaghetti fell out of his mouth. "I will miss being only half an hour away from the beach."

On that, she frowned. "You only need half an hour with your bike?"

"I- uhm…"

Bonnie sighed. Crossing her arms before her chest, she scolded her little brother, "At least try to be careful. Who cares if you need ten more minutes?"

The little boy looked down on his plate, "Sorry…"

Yet another sigh escaped her lips. "Mother wouldn't be happy if you hurt yourself. You don't want to make her feel sad, do you?"

The shock was all over his face, after being accused by her sister. "I love mom!"

"I'm not so sure about that."

"But I really do!" He pouted.

"If you did, you would drive safe though."

"I do… I will from now on!" Ned said determinedly.

"Promise?" Bonnie stretched her hand out.

As her little brother grabbed said hand to shake it, he said "Promise."

The rest of the day, Ned felt like making sure that is sister knew that he wouldn't forget the promise before he finally headed out.

Bonnibel, on the other hand, kept herself busy doing work around the home. Small stuff like cleaning the kitchen and the bath, so that her mother wouldn't have too much work, once her kids were in the new home.

They didn't need any more trouble with the landlord than they already had.

Once she was done, she did what she usually did when she didn't have anything else to do. She opened one of the boxes, in which she had put the books in.

 _And for today we read… This little guy!_

She grabbed one of the books she had already read many times.

 _The Bestiarium Vocabulum._ A book about all kinds of animals, their anatomy, their behavior, and so on.

She had read tons of books in her short life, and re-read most of them just as much. What else was there to do? Study, and read. Those two things had never betrayed her.

 _And you know what the best thing about those two hobbies of mine is? They are both pretty cheap._

She had already started reading through most of the textbooks she got for the new school, as well. And why shouldn't she? In the end, it would only help her to be ahead of the subjects in class.  
The blank truth was, that only while doing something useful like this, she was able to relax.

But she didn't really get that far into the book. Being tired from cleaning the house, she didn't even notice how she fell asleep, right after thinking about the new school she would be going to, soon.

 _Maybe this time, everything can be good for once..._

* * *

 **08.01.2016**

She couldn't take it any longer. More than anything else, she needed some fresh cold night air.

" _You can't think that this is a good idea! You have to represent the values of our family, not some humbug. Why can't you listen to me? At some point, you will have to inherit our company, instead of wasting more time you should try to learn what's essential."_

Marceline had just nodded, while her father had put her in place. She knew that if she had talked back there, it would only have gotten worse than it already was.

Now, she was just strolling through a park, still wearing the formal clothes she had worn while eating with her father. A gray shirt, a red knee-long skirt, and against the cold wind a mellow yellow trench coat.

Her father wouldn't have liked the idea of her being alone in a park in the evening, but Marceline could take care of herself.

She would go to her favorite bench, next to the small lake, and listen to some music. Doing nothing for a while was just the thing she needed right now.

Being so drained after her conversation with the head of the Abadeer family, she almost didn't notice the pink haired girl sitting on _her_ bench.

The girl had beautiful green eyes and was looking up from her book to stare at Marceline. She needed a moment to realize that she must've approached the girl on the bench in such a way that it must've given of the wrong idea.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"No… No, you can't." Marceline left the confused girl alone, not really caring what she would think of her.

 _Can't I have just a few minutes for myself, for fuck's sake!_


	2. Living from day to day

**Here we are with Chapter 2, a little bit smaller but I hope you guys can still enjoy it ^^**

 _ **Message to Bears - Find our way home**_

* * *

 **08.09.2016**

Ooozten was surprisingly nice.

The city was big, with lots of people, but despite that, it was still surprisingly clean. The few people she had talked to thus far had been polite to her, and as far as she could tell everything was pretty good signposted.

Bonnibel herself wasn't eager to see the city though. She was content with just knowing where the next grocery store was, and how she would be able to get to her college, was enough. But there was no way she would be able to keep her little brother Neddy inside their new home. So instead, she went for a walk with him, pretty much daily.

And she actually had to thank him for forcing her to go outside. On one of their voyages, they had found a quiet and somewhat isolated park, which in of itself was surprising. Ooozten was not a small town at all, but most people were probably just to busy to visit this park on a regular basis, despite it being summer.

 _Well, look who is talking. Let's see how much free time I got left as soon as school starts._

Right now they strolling through the city center.

"Look how big the houses are here, sis!"

"Oh, that's right, you never actually saw skyscrapers before, did you?"

"Nuh-uh. Just look, sis, that one is even bigger!"

For Boonie, it was amusing seeing how excited her brother could get over something like as simple as that.

"We need to show those to mom when she gets home."

Bonnibel gave her little brother a smile. "As soon as she has a free day, she will go visit them herself with us."

"Really?"

"She promised it, did you already forget?"

"... No?" He said, after a short pause. Neddy was not a good liar. Not yet, at least.

Then, all of a sudden, a girl to their left that went unnoticed until now, got jumped by a big brown dog.

"What the hell! G-Get away!" She screamed in panic while trying to hold the belling dog at bay. Neddy immediately got startled by the sudden sounds to his left and froze up.

Bonnibel couldn't help it. Just standing by and doing nothing was not her thing. Sometimes she wished she could be like all the other people who stood around the poor girl, smiling at her. But she wasn't like them. She always needed to help.

 _But just how do you help someone who is being jumped by a dog?_

Not really knowing what to do, and not wanting to hurt the animal either, she pushed herself between the two. "Bad, bad dog! Stop it!" She said while wagging with her finger. "Sit!" And to her surprise, the dog stayed where he was.

Just a moment later, a small guy came running towards the two girls. He wore a pretty baggy yellow t-shirt, which had a similar color to his blond hair, and brown shorts. As he approached them, he yelled in a deep voice. "Susan! Susan, stop it!" He grabbed, what was presumably his dog, by the red collar, and pulled _'Susan'_ back.

Bonnie looked at him for a moment, making sure that the dog wasn't going to go at them again, and then turned around to the girl behind her back.

Now, as she got a closer look, the girl behind her was actually really pretty. She wore a pink shirt, accompanied by a rainbow-colored skirt.

After a moment of lingering panic, the pretty girl said. "Your hair is really pretty. Oh, and thanks for saving me." In a weird accent.

"It's not like you were in mortal danger or anything." Bonnie tried to downplay what just happened, not really liking all the attention.

"I'm so sorry!" The boy in yellow said again, after checking up on his dog. "She does that sometimes… Susan, apologize to those two." As if she could understand what her owner was saying, she darted towards the blond girl, who was still scared and snuggled against her legs, signaling her that she wanted to be petted.

"C-Can I touch her?"

"Of course! Susan may seem scary, but she is a nice girl. Isn't that right, Susan?" The dog's tail started whipping from left to right, upon hearing her owner's voice.

 _Just what is going on, right now?_ Bonnibel thought to herself.

"I wanna touch the dog too!" Neddy seemed like his usual excited self again, once the shock had worn off.

The boy in the yellow t-shirt looked down to Neddy, and with a big smile, he asked. "Sure you can." His brown eyes then came up to Bonnie's. "I mean, only if you're cool with it."

"I think…"

But Ned wasn't even paying attention to them anymore, as he was too busy getting his face liked by the big dog.

Seeing her brother getting kinda overwhelmed by Susan, she couldn't help but chuckle. "I think we are."

"You know, little man, she only wants to be petted by good people."

"Really?"

"Yep. She would never ever let a bad guy get close to her."

"But she just licked my face.!" Neddy said.

"Means, you're a good guy."

"Wow…"

"What about me then?"

Surprised by that, Bonnie, the guy, and even Ned turned around. The girl in the rainbow skirt grinned awkwardly at them, shrugging.

"T-That means you must be pretty cool too."

Bonnibel could see the blush on his face, as he turned away from the blond girl.

"So, anyway…" He coughed slightly. "Little man and hero girl, thanks for helping to keep my dog from getting into more trouble again."

"Hero girl?"

The blond girl started laughing on that. "Don't be so humble."

"I-I'm really not." Bonnie furrowed. She was not special. She just did what she thought was right. "It was nice meeting you guys, but my brother and I really need to get going again. See you around."

"Do we really have to go? I Wanna play with the dog some more?"

"We still need to cook for tonight, Neddy."

"Oh, can I help you cut some vegetables again?"

His positive attitude made Bonnie's lips quirk upwards as if she didn't have a say in the matter. She had almost forgotten the two strangers right next to them, but then she turned around once more, to say goodbye.

"So long, hero-girl." The boy nodded to them.

The blond girl still had that inhumanly bright smile on her face, while energetically waving with her hands. "Bye Bye!"

 _What a weird day._

As they got back home, after buying some stuff from the grocery store, the two siblings started cooking in harmony. Bonnie knew how important it was to be able to cook for oneself, so teaching, the little that she knew, to her brother, always made her feel satisfied. As if this was a confirmation that she was doing a good job as a big sister. And anyway, Ned seemed like he was having fun. He was humming a song, she didn't know, and was cutting potatoes in the same rhythm as the song.

The two of them were preparing the meal for quite some time before Ned broke the silence.

"You think mom will make it for dinner, tonight?"

Bonnie knew that their mother wouldn't be here for it. They needed the extra night shift bonus their mother would get.

 _It's my fault Neddy. I'm going to college now, and mom has to work for it…_

"Maybe she will surprise us, who knows." She said with a smile, to her little brother.

* * *

 **08.14.2016**

This was so typical. Of course, she had to attend one of his little parties again. Well, they were not small at all, but they were a pointless waste of time, in her eyes.

All those pretty people that knew her, just through her father, were of course present, wearing pretty dresses and expensive suits.

But what she hated the most was how all of them smiled at her.

 _I know, I'm not my father but thanks for reminding me._ Marceline thought while sitting at a bar all by herself. She knew that she had a standard which she had to follow.

"You look very pretty tonight." Someone said, behind her.

"Oh, it's just you Ash." She nodded toward the blond boy, as he sat down next to her.

Ash was… probably her boyfriend. At least if someone asked her father. For him, Ash was the guy she would marry one day, anyways.

 _It could be worse, though. He's not a bad guy_. _Good looking seems polite enough, and his family is really important._

She didn't like it, but she didn't want to disappoint her father either.

Marceline knew, he was just doing what he thought was best for her.

And it wasn't like he was playing the bad guy all day long. He even allowed her to enter a normal college, although it needed a bit of convincing to get his agreement.

 _How can I be successful someday, if I don't even know how our society works? Keeping me isolated won't help me, father._ To be frank, she was still proud of herself for that little speech.

"You doing okay, babe?"

"Sure. A-okay." She gave him her best smile. "Bored as always, though."

"You really hate those parties."

Marceline just shrugged on that.

"Hey, if you're bored, maybe we can dance together? Your father wanted us to anyway." Ash said, holding out his hand.

"... Sure."

* * *

 **08.16.2016**

"Mommy, Mommy!"

"Yes, Ned?"

"I need to show you this playground in the park nearby!" Her little brother was excited as always, and while Bonnie didn't mind that at all, she could see how her mother was literally being dragged by her son.

And yet, her mother had a warm smile on her lips. "Sure, show me." She said while following him.

Their mother had gotten a free day because they just moved here.

 _Seems like her new boss is at least a little bit nicer than before._

As the three of them reached the park, Ned was already darting through the sand, to the climbing contraption.

"Be careful, Neddy," Bonnibel yelled after her little brother, while her mother chuckled on that.

The two of them then walked over to a bench, which was nearby. "So, how are you guys holding up?" Clarabel asked her daughter.

"We manage, you know that. Someday you will get worry wrinkles if you don't stop."

"Well, can't help it. I just wish I could be more with you guys."

Bonnie furrowed on that but didn't respond right away. The plain truth was, that she wanted that as well. More time with her mother? That would be amazing. Ned would be so happy if she could be home a bit more, he always missed her the most.

"We are holding up just fine, really. Just look at Ned, look how much fun he has." She said, pointing at the young boy, with a smile.

"You're right. I just… worry too much I guess."

"I'm telling you…"

The two of them then fell into a silence, as they observed how Ned was fooling around the playground, climbing something up, jumping down from something else, he was like the little kid he was supposed to be. Both Bonnie and Clarabel felt happy just securing exactly that. A good childhood for a good child.

Then, after a few minutes, Bonnibel could see out of the corner of her eye, how her mother's smile grew duller and duller. She wasn't looking at her son at all anymore. Just staring into the distance. Was it all too much for her? The move, the new workplace, Bonnie, and Ned… Her mother had a lot on her plate.

 _But mom is strong. She taught me to be strong. Someday I will be as strong as her!_

Then, just as quick, Clarabele's face reawakened again. "Ned, it's time to go soon!"

"Okay, mom!"

 _We are doing just fine._


	3. The three surprises

_**Message to Bears - Find our way home**_

* * *

 **08.25.2016**

" _You need to learn how to handle yourself. Experience is key. What good would it be if you one day become the head of this company, without having the slightest idea how to run it. Work hard, and learn from it."_

" _Makes sense, father."_

" _Good. Don't disappoint me, Daughter."_

" _I won't."_

He had entrusted her a job at his beloved company. That alone was proof that he believed in her. She would ensure that she didn't make any mistakes that could damage _Abadeer's Cooperation._ She had promised it after all.

At first, she had been a little bit excited. Maybe she would meet some cool people, maybe even new friends... but that illusion was quickly torn apart.

Of course, all of her colleagues knew who she was. From day one on, it was clear who the heir if this whole building would be. In every project, and anywhere else for that matter, nobody ever rejected anything Marceline said.

To her own surprise, her ideas were actually working for the most part, maybe that was part of the reason everyone was letting her play boss, despite being twice her age.

 _Who am I kidding? I'm an Abadeer, that's the only reason they are even listening to what I have to say._

From an outsider's perspective, everything was working perfectly. All of her colleagues were nice to her, and she was doing a pretty good job. To be frank, there was no real issue at all with her summer job.

 _Or maybe exactly that is the issue?_

So instead of getting to know new people, the only thing Marceline could do was work hard. In the end, was all the same to her. She didn't have time for friends anyway. She wouldn't disappoint him. Even if it was hard sometimes...

At another of her father's damn parties, she had more than one drink too much. Ash had tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. Sometimes she just got frustrated for no real reason at all. And well, fate didn't show any mercy. Paperwork had piled up, while she had an awful headache.

 _Wasn't my best day today, but I still managed to get shit done in time_.

Right now, the young girl had finished everything in time and was walking towards her favorite bench. The park was as always devoid of humans. She never really understood why but was still grateful for it. She didn't need more random people getting on her nerves. All she needed was to take a breather for a while.

A _breather_ was how she called it. Just sitting under the trees, next to the lake, while hearing some music.

No job. No responsibilities. No fear of failing.

But of course, the gods, fate, or whatever else, had other plans for her. As Marceline came closer, she could see the same girl as a few days back, sitting on _her_ bench yet again.

Now, that she was getting a closer look, the pink haired girl was really cute. She didn't know what it was, her looks were actually pretty average. Maybe her red cheeks? The few freckles?

 _Why am I checking out a girl again? I'm not even into girls. Also, I've got an insanely hot boyfriend, already._

Quickly pushing that train of thought out of her head, she asked herself what she should do next. She really needed a breather right about now, and this was her bench, to begin with. Who did that girl think she was anyway? Did she think, that she could just steal her favorite spot in the city?

"Excuse me?"

This was the first time Bonnibel looked up from the book, she was reading. "Oh, can I help you, girl-I-can't-help?"

 _Ugh, so she does remember._

"Very funny." Marceline rolled with her eyes. "Listen, I really like this bench, and I would love to sit here."

One of Bonnie's brows quirked up. "Uhm… Okay, you do you, I guess?"

"Alone."

"Oh."

"So it would be great if you could continue with your book... somewhere else."

"You know there is enough space for the two of us, right?" She said, petting the spot next to her.

Why would that girl not move? She had asked nicely for it already. Twice. Was it too hard for her to do a stranger a favor? Not seeing another way, and not wanting to argue with such a headache either, Marceline took out her purse. "How much?"

"Wait, what?"

"Would 40 bucks be suitable for you?"

The pink haired girl blinked a few times in confusion. She could buy her whole family dinner tomorrow, from just that. "No, thank you."

The black haired girl rolled her eyes, yet again. "Just take it and move, please."

"Well, I don't mind moving, but that's a lot of money," Bonnie said, shaking her head.

"Whatever. I gift it to you. Okay?"

For a moment she really wanted to decline the offer... But in the end, they did need the money.

Without another word, she took it. Then, Bonnie moved about 4 meters towards the lake and sat on the ground right next to the water. Not even looking at the rich girl, she opened her book and started reading from where she had left off.

A few moments passed by. Marceline just stood there, her ponytail flopping in the wind while staring at the girl on the ground, who didn't pay her any attention again.

"Excuse me. We had an agreement."

"I moved, didn't I?"

"But you are still here."

"You want me to leave the park? Are you serious right now?"

"Well…" Now that the girl said it like that, Marceline could feel guilt boiling up inside of her stomach, but she couldn't back down now, could she? Sticking with one's decisions was one of her father's rules. "At least go a little bit further away, please."

The pink haired girl closed her book once again and got up. "Did I do something to you?"

"No... Listen, I don't want to explain myself. How about this, another 40 bucks if you leave for good?"

"You think you can buy everything with money? How old are you?"

"How about 60?"

"80."

"Deal."

She gave the pink haired girl the money, who quickly grabbed it.

"So?..."

"A deal is a deal, don't worry. You won, I leave." The pink haired girl said. Then, just for about a second, Marceline could see a bright smile on the other girl's face. A smile she had rarely ever seen.

But before she could understand what was so irritating about it, the strange girl was already walking off.

Why did Marceline feel like she just lost? She got what she wanted in the end, didn't she? But why was she not the one smiling?

* * *

 **09.05.2016**

"And you really got everything you need, Bonnie?"

"Yes, mom." She answered while scrubbing the dishes.

"Textbooks, pens, notepad?"

"Yep."

"Sharpener, rubber, ink eraser?"

"Mom…"

"What about-"

"Mom!" Bonnie repeated herself, with a firm voice. She didn't want to explain how she had gotten the money to buy everything.

Clarabel stopped cleaning the plate in her hand for a moment. "Sorry."

"Gee, you really are more excited than I am."

"You just don't know what's coming to you."

The pink haired girl couldn't help but chuckle. "Didn't we already talk about stopping to worry about me?"

"I love you too much, to stop worrying."

Such an unfair line. Now, Bonnibel felt guilty. "I know, mom... "

As if she could feel her daughter being uncomfortable, her mother quickly said, "Oh, and anyway, if you think you can hide your love life from your mother, you should prepare yourself."

"Okay, that's enough." She said, putting the rest of the dirty dishes in the sink. "You can clean the rest up alone."

Clarabel's face formed a sly smile. "Look at how your big sister is all embarrassed now, Ned."

"Why are you embarrassed, sis?" Her little brother, who was standing on a chair to reach the sink so that he could help them with the dishes, asked her with big eyes.

"Nope, not embarrassed, not at all, but I won't discuss my private life right here, right now."

"So there is a love life to discuss, huh?"

"Bye." She threw the towel on the table and left the kitchen. From the hallway, she could still hear her mother snickering. What a dork she was sometimes.

Today was labor day, so Clarabel had a day off from work, and to be frank, it had been great. At first, the three of them had been outside. Bonnie and Ned showed their mother around the city for quite a while. Clarabel herself hadn't had much time to do much sightseeing yet, so this was a perfect chance.

Afterward, they cooked together, and even now that she had nettled her daughter, Bonnie didn't really mind, in truth. Actually, she couldn't hide a smile of her own any longer. She loved it when her mother was a dork. But her smile didn't last long.

 _So, tomorrow is the big day._ She thought while heading towards her small room. _I just hope people will let me be. I don't need to relive my high school days again._

A shudder ran down her spine, once she started thinking about it. Her mother had been really excited for her daughter, but the truth was that Bonnibel didn't want to go tomorrow.

Meeting new people, meant being hurt yet again. People don't have sympathy for your problems. That was a fact Bonnibel had learned the hard way. This time would be no different.

 _I have to be strong, just like mom is. Keep on smiling, and everything will be okay._

* * *

 **09.06.2016**

"That's insane! I never expected you to be in my class, hero girl!" The tall blonde girl said.

"Me neither…"

"Oh, by the way, my name is Lady, and you are?"

What type of joke was this? The girl she had 'saved' a few days back, was now standing before her, holding her hand out.

"Bonnibel." She answered while shaking Lady's hand.

"This will be great!"

"Uh huh." She just wanted to turn into air.

"Wanna sit together in class?"

"Sure."

The two girls were walking through the corridor, towards their first class. After receiving their timetable, they noticed that they actually had many classes together.

"This will be fun!" Lady said, pushing a strand of blond hair back. Today, she didn't wear her rainbow skirt, but instead a colorful sweater. She really liked colors, Bonnibel guessed.

 _She does seem like a nice person. I shouldn't be rude for no reason._

"I hope so too." Bonnibel gave Lady a smile.

What neither of the two girls knew, was that the next surprise was already waiting in the classroom.

As they entered they could hear an "Uh oh." being uttered, by someone.

"Oh, it's the dog boy!" Lady immediately approached his table. Next to the 'dog boy' was another person sitting. A young man, with wild blond hair, and a blue shirt. He didn't look happy at all with all the attention he and dog-boy were getting.

 _The poor guy._

Bonnie walked slowly towards them as well, not really seeing a way out of this. As she reached the table, she caught the boys names. "I'm Jake, and the shy dude next to me is my brother Finn."

 _They don't look at all like siblings._ The pink haired girl was quite surprised to hear that. While Jake's face had pretty sharp features, Finn on the other hand, looked almost innocent. Despite that, he was actually quite cute.

"I'm not shy at all." He tried to defend himself, while his face was becoming redder and redder. Jake just laughed in his deep voice. Then, his brown eyes met Bonnie's. "That you, hero girl?"

"Bonnibel. Nice to meet you… again, I guess."

"You're the one who stopped Susan?" Finn seemed surprised.

"Takes guts to help a bystander like that," Jake added.

 _Again with this_. Bonnie thought, rubbing her arm. "I didn't really think about it."

"See, bro, she even talks like one," Jake said before both boys started chuckling.

 _Just what have I gotten myself into, this time_.

But then, the door to the classroom opened once again. The third surprise just entered the room.

The _'_ don't-need-help-girl' entered the room, instantly locking eyes with her.


	4. Just the first day

**09.09.2016**

Bonnibel and Marceline stared at each other for a few seconds, before Bonnie quickly turned her back to Marceline.

"So, the dog of yours is doing alright? Not attacking random people again?" She quickly said.

"Susan never _attacked_ anyone. She just likes to play." Jake was thrown off at first but then proceeded to defend his pet.

Bonnibel could hear the girl's footsteps coming closer.

 _Just leave me alone. I don't need more attention._

But Marceline never approached her. Instead, the black haired girl sat down in the last row, still glaring at her.

But the pink haired girl couldn't care less if someone liked her or not. For a girl that had so much money, Bonnibel was no threat whatsoever.

"I hope you don't hate dogs, after that assault, Lady." Jake was talking with the tall blond girl.

"Naa, I love animals, especially dogs. To be honest, I knew from the start that she didn't mean me any harm. She never tried to bait me or anything." Lady shrugged. "But I just went with it, after this one here tried to save a stranger." She pointed at Bonnie, who rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for letting me act like a complete idiot then, I guess."

"C'mon, don't be too hard on yourself. Not many people would help someone just like that." Finn tried to convince her, but there was something weird. Just for a moment, he seemed almost… fragile.

 _He is speaking from experience._ She could right away after his blue eyes fell on the floor.

Then suddenly Jake put an arm around his brother, looking at him with an expression of worry. Finn, on the other hand, gave Jake a reassuring smile. Bonnibel knew that smile. It was the one she had used many times, in her yet short life. But she didn't pry. It wasn't her problem, so why should she make it hers?

"So, did all of you come from Ooozten?" Lady asked, trying to change the topic.

While the pink haired girl shook her head, Jake said:"Yep, Finn and I were born and raised here. Great place to grow up. Lots of lakes and green."

"That's perfect! Why don't you guys show us around after school?"

"Sure, there are a few nice places, we can show you. The arcade is awesome, for one."

"Sorry guys." Bonnie gave the group an apologizing shrug.

"Aww, really?" Lady asked.

"Got a little brother, which I need to bring him home from elementary."

"Nothing you can do then, but it's really funny just how good being a big sister suits you," Finn said, staring at her with his blue eyes.

"That so." She pushed a stray strand out of her face. This was probably one of the nicest compliments someone had ever given her.

Then, the voice of his brother let Finn turn away from her. "We could show Lady the lakes around here. What do you think, Finn?"

"Sounds good, the air will be a bit colder around there as well."

Bonnie couldn't help but think: _A lake? Sounds nice… But I really can't leave Neddy alone._

The two boys started making plans for the evening, and after a few ideas, Lady joined in with suggestions of her own. All three of them were in a good mood, laughing at each other's jokes, and slowly starting to know one another. Jake was always looking at Lady, but never for too long to make it awkward, Lady was laughing all the time, she was such a happy and pretty person, and Finn seemed at first a bit shy, but was already joking around with them.

Just one person was missing.

She looked at the group with a small smile, while trying to listen to their talk, but why was it so hard to hear them? It felt like they were so far away already. She could feel the distance growing between them and her.

Bonnibel knew it would happen eventually, so sooner was probably better than later. They seemed like nice enough people, and she wasn't mad at them at all.

She was just not their problem. They would forget her like everyone else did. And what else was there? She didn't want to deny anyone to have fun without her, that would be ridiculous.

"How long does it take with your brother, Bonnibel? Maybe you can join us later." Finn suddenly suggested, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She needed a moment to comprehend what he just asked. "Well… I need to cook for him afterward so…"

"Oh, okay. Maybe next time then."

The door swung open, and their teacher stepped inside, wearing a suit with a yellow tie. He then yelled:"Quiet!" after some people didn't stop talking right away.

"I'm Mr. Grab and welcome to Ooozten's biggest college. Let me warn you all, this won't be an easy ride for you, so don't you even think that you can have your little parties, do your mischief while graduating in my classes."

By now all students had understood that this teacher was no fun to be with.

"This is stupid."

"W-What did you just say!" He yelled at the girl in the back row. "Who!"

The girl stood up confidently. "Well, you don't know us, yet you already judged us. I have no idea how hard college is, but is there really a point in threatening us right off the bat?"

"Unacceptable! If you think you're such a hotshot, maybe you should do my work from now on! I have worked my whole life to be here..." He just went on and on with his tantrum.

"That's just..." Marceline paused and let a sigh escape her mouth. She knew that there would be no end of it. She met people like Mr. Grab tons of times already, at her father's parties... As soon as she started pushing just a little bit, most of the guests would snap.

" _You don't know who I am!"_

" _Do you have any idea who my father is?"_

 _I've heard it all before. Looks like not even a normal college is free from this bullshit._

Marceline had dismissed the fact that Mr. Grab was still in his fit of rage. But then, his next few words brought her back into reality. "... And if you don't take me seriously, like you just did, I will drag you to the principal, and make sure you will be expelled."

"I…" Could he do that? She just wanted to experience something normal for once, and she already managed to ruin it. Too typical of her. She would apologize and shut her damn mouth from now on.

"I'm sor-"

"Sir, don't you think she got it by now?" Bonnie damned herself, right as she interrupted them.

Marceline stared at the girl that just stood up, eyes wide open. What the hell was she doing? Was she crazy? She would get into trouble herself.

"Excuse me, but could we instead start the class already? We don't have much time, as you just said, and I would like to waste as little as possible." Bonnibel argued.

After staring at the pink haired girl in surprise for a few seconds, their teacher harrumphed. "You have a very good point there. Let's forget that whole ordeal so that I finally can start doing _my_ job."

Marceline could barely hear the chubby guy next to Bonnie chuckle. "Hero girl."

...

After class the students quickly disbanded into smaller groups, slowly leaving the class. While most were happy to have found some friends, Bonnibel just wanted to go home already. But it seemed like she wouldn't be able to do that so easily.

She was sitting next to Lady, and right in front of them were Jake and Finn. Just as she was done packing her stuff and call it a day Jake turned around.

"So, not today then."

"Yep," Lady confirmed.

"What? You guys are not going?"

"Nope. We can just show you two the city whenever. We're not in a hurry." Finn shrugged.

"That's… I really didn't want to ruin it for you guys, really."

But Lady just shook her head. "It's fine. Do you have anything to do tomorrow afternoon? Maybe we could go then?"

"I actually…" It was not a lie, and Bonnie actually wanted to go. _It doesn't hurt to try it, does it?_ A scary line of thought just blossomed in her mind. "The day after tomorrow?"

Finn and Jake looked at each for a moment, before they simultaneously started grinning.

"You okay with it, Lady?"

"Sure! As long as I have my hero by my side, I'll be fine." Lady said, winking at her.

Bonnibel huffed. "If you don't drop that hero crap, I might consider coming."

Hearing this, her three new associates started laughing. They wouldn't drop it.

This was a weird feeling. Would they really be patient enough?

 _Just for how long though. At some point, they'll get used to me not coming with them. And then…_

"Excuse me?"

All four of them turned back, looking at who was asking. A girl with black hair, that barely went past her shoulders, pale skin, and a buttoned gray shirt under a red skirt, was approaching them. But what was most surprising about the girl were her red eyes. That was weird, Bonnie had never noticed them before.

"Uh oh. The troublemaker." Jake whispered as if he had read her mind.

"Hey, I'm Lady! Nice to meet you." The tall blonde greeted her, stretching out her hand.

The new person, looked at the hand for a moment, before shaking it. "Marceline. Would you guys mind if I talk to pinky for a second?"

"Pinky? That's a good one." Jake noted, chuckling. "You two know each other?"

"No." Bonnie said.

"Yes." Marceline said.

The two glared at each other, and neither would back down.

"Uhm, don't fight on the first day, c'mon guys." Lady tried to help.

Bonnibel turned around and gave them a weak smile. "You guys can go on. Will see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure you okay with her?" Finn asked, seemingly worried about her.

"Yep. I can handle myself, don't worry."

"It's not like I'm gonna hurt her." The black haired girl said a bit offended. "Just wanted to talk, that's all."

Her three new friends looked at one another in confusion, but then they decided to leave for good.

Now the two of them were the only two people left in the classroom, and an oppressive stillness went off the whole room. Marceline sat right behind her so that the only thing between them the wooden table was. Still, not a word was being said.

"So… Hey." Bonnibel started, not being able to bear this atmosphere any longer.

"Hello."

"That's kinda weird. Wasn't expecting you to show up here."

Marceline sighed. "That goes for both of us, I guess."

"You want your money back?"

"What?"

"I just thought that maybe…"

"No. No I… I wanted to thank you for defending me, even if it wasn't necessary at all."

"It wasn't necessary? He was about to expel your ass, due to your stupid comment."

"I don't think he would expel me. He just wanted to show us that he is the one in charge."

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Don't expect me to give you money for helping me."

Hearing this, Bonnibel blinked a few times, staring at Marceline with her green eyes, while her brows slowly furrowed. "You really think that was my intention?"

"It wasn't? Everyone wants money."

"That's so wrong."

"Is it? You proved that to me at the lake."

"Yes, after you told me basically to piss off, and for no good reason at that!"

"I merely asked you if you could leave. Politely, if I recall. Why would that offend you so much?"

How arrogant could she be? Did this girl think she was the queen of the world? "I _don't_ want your money."

"But you took it, anyway."

Bonnibel could feel how she was slowly getting annoyed. "You do want it back. That's it, am I right? Can't stand the fact that you just spent over a hundred bucks for nothing."

Marceline just rolled her eyes."I know people like you. You think that money is like the most important thing in life. As long as you have a little bit more than the others, everything is good and nice in your little bubble. I don't mind giving you money, I just don't like hypocrites."

She wanted to repel this accusation. She wanted to throw insults at the other girl's face. She wanted Marceline to be wrong. But she wasn't. She did need the money.

This conversation was over, Bonnibel knew that. So, she stood up, taking her stuff with her. But before she left, her anger got the better of her, and she turned around one more time. "What is so bad about living in a peaceful little bubble? You are just as hypocritical as I am if you think you have any idea how hard my life is, while your rich family is spoiling you rotten. You didn't archive shit in your life, never had to struggle, and yet you have it so much easier."

Marceline never struggled? Never worked for anything? _You have no idea, you brat!_

But before she could retort anything, the pink haired girl was already stomping out of the classroom.


	5. City-Tour

**09.10.2016**

"And here we are. A real old school storybook arcade!" Finn said, enthusiastically.

Before the four of them was a store which had a big sign hanging over it. "Be More" was written in big blinking neon letters, and they could already hear sounds coming out of the arcade.

"I lost too much money here, but it was all worth it."

Bonnie quirked an eyebrow up. "You know you almost sound like an addict?"

"That' because he is." Jake pointed out. "But seriously, he is freaking good at video games."

"I'm okay." Finn blushed. He really didn't like to stand out, did he? It wasn't like Bonnie couldn't relate to that feeling. Being the focus of attention only brings trouble for oneself.

"Yeah? Okay as in ' _I hold most records in racer and beat em up games'_ okay?" Jake said to his brother.

"Whoa, now I wanna challenge the king of the arcade!" Lady said as she started heading inside. Lady was so full of energy, it was incredible. The whole day instead of showing the girls the town, the three of them had been pulled along her shenanigans.

"A challenge it is then!" Jake announced, as he quickly followed the big blond girl.

"Oh, you gotta be flipping kidding me." Finn grumbled to himself.

"You really don't like to stand out, do you?"

"Na, not really. I become nervous and awkward real quick."

"Even more so than normal."

"H-Hey!" But Finn couldn't help but blush, hearing her chuckle.

"Let's go after them, shall we?" She said.

"Sure thing."

As the two of them entered the arcade they were hit by waves of music, explosions, and grunts. Bonnibel's green eyes needed to adjust for a few seconds because all those different lights were pretty intense, but then she started inspecting the games around her. Especially the beat em ups seemed interesting and exciting, but all of the machines needed money to let you play.

 _Duh, of course, they do. They would probably be fun to play, but..._

As they slowly moved between walls of arcade cabinets, Finn and Bonnibel started searching for their friends, and eventually found them talking to a small curvy girl with short brown hair.

"... And the day after someone named Schwabi broke my new high score! I worked for ages on that one." Just then the new face saw the two of them coming and started waving at them. "Hey, Finn!" The girl greeted him.

"What was that about someone beating your scores, Beemo?"

"It was ridiculous! I wish I saw that Schwabi guy playing."

"Oh, by the way, this is Bonnibel. She just moved here." Finn said, pointing at the pink haired girl right next to him. It seemed like Lady had already been introduced.

The small girl smiled at her, "Welcome to my Dad's Arcade then!"

"Hey… To be honest I'm a little overwhelmed by all of this." She said, turning around to see the room full of blinking and loud games. "This is an amazing place."

"My Dad spent a lot of his time in here. And a lot of money."

"You don't say." Bonnie retorted, still stunned by the view.

"Hah! She's a smartass! I like her too." Beemo said.

Then, Jake clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "So, Lady said she thinks she can take our champion, Beemo."

"Did she now?" The new girl looked at Lady with a quirked eyebrow.

"I played my fair share of games. I think I can handle him."

"To make things more interesting how about we make a bet out of this. Whoever wins gets free food."

"I'm in." Bonnibel said, immediately. All her new friends turned around to look at her in surprise. "What? Think I never played a video game before?" She said, giving them a confident smile.

"Well, sure." Finn just shrugged. "We are here anyway, so why not play some."

"Alright!" Jake seemed excited.

Finn and the two girls sat down, got ready, and started their first round.

They lost.

Then they lost again.

And then, one time they were really close… and lost again.

"Wow. Jake didn't lie. You really are good." Lady said, giving finally up, not seeing a way to defeat Finn at all.

"I just played a lot. It's whatever really. What about you Bonnie?"

"Free food.." Bonnibel grumbled loudly, not thinking about everyone who could hear her thoughts.

"Someone likes food." Lady said, chuckling while standing up.

On that Bonnie furrowed. "Who doesn't? Enough talk. I just need to beat him once, right?"

But then Finn stood as well.

"Hey! No running away. We're gonna play till I win."

"How about I just buy you food."

She narrowed her eyes, staring at him. "...Just like that?"

"Sure. See it as a welcoming gift to Ooozten."

Bonnibel thought about for a moment, not wanting to repeat the drama from two days ago. Also, she really wanted to win once against him.

 _But free food… And also, Finn doesn't seem like a douche. Unlike a certain girl..._

"Okay, but only if you're okay with it…" She said carefully.

"No problem. I wouldn't offer if I wasn't, would I?"

But as they prepared themselves to leave the store, Beemo stopped Finn. "Before you guys leave though, you still owe me a rematch for last week, Finn!"

"Oh, I nearly forgot about it." But then his eyes turned back to Bonnie, for just a second. "Let's do that later, okay, Be?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry for holding you guys up." The small girl smiled at him, before turning around heading back in the arcade…

"She could just join us." Lady suggested.

"Even if it didn't look like it, this is her part-time job." Jake clarified. "Probably the best job one could ever dream of having. Looking out for the store while gaming the whole day, and getting paid for it."

"Pff, Nerd." Lady teased the blonde boy who in return blushed.

"Whatever, let's get going. I could eat a food mountain right now." Bonnibel commanded.

…

"There is no way, you can eat all of this, Bonnibel." Lady looked shocked. "You literally meant a mountain?"

"Not even Jake can eat that much!" Finn agreed.

"Didn't you say it was okay? Everything I don't finish, I'll pay myself, that a deal?"

"Hey what was that about me eating much?." Jake asked.

"Hey, Finn may be a little bit better than me, if it comes to video games, but we're in my world now." And with that declaration, she started working on the huge pile of burgers in front of her.

At first, Bonnie hadn't planned to order so much but once they had entered the fast food restaurant, she could _smell_ the food.

 _There is nothing worse than smelling tasty food when you are hungry. That just isn't fair!_ She tried to tell herself that while chewing her second hamburger.

 _You can't just fill the air with the scent of meat and fries, that's just not okay!_ By now the fourth burger had disappeared.

"It's not my fault. They forced me to order so much." The pink haired girl thought out loud while finishing the last one.

The other three students just stared at her for quite a moment, before bursting into laughter. "What was that about, Bonnibel?" Lady asked under her breath.

She crossed her arms, and her cheeks grew a shade of pink. "I-I don't know. Who cares anyway... You gonna finish this?" She pointed with her chin at Lady's french fries.

"How can you even… Help yourself if you want." The colorfully dressed girl shrugged, giving up on asking just how much the other girl could eat.

…

"Hey, I'm home." Bonnibel yelled as she entered their small apartment. She could hear a show running on the TV. Ned was probably watching one of his cartoons right now. She took her shoes off and walking into the living room, which was connected to their kitchen. And as she had already assumed, her little brother was sitting on the sofa, waving halfheartedly at her, before turning back to the television.

"That's not how you greet the person that will make you food today, Ned."

After hearing the word _food_ the boy's head quickly spun around again. "S-Sorry. Didn't mean it, but the show is at it's best part right now." She could see how the small kid was visibly struggling, so instead of rebuking him, she just rolled her eyes.

"It's fine."

"... Please don't poison my food."

"I would never do that, silly. I love you way too much for that... But maybe mom bought broccoli again."

On that, her little brother grimaced in disgust. "Please, I really am sorry!" He begged her.

Without even looking at him she simply said: "Maybe." Then she fully turned away and went into the kitchen. It didn't take long for her to hear hasty toddles coming from the living room.

"Sis, are you really…" But then he saw her crooked smile, she had tried to hide until now. "You're evil, sis." He sulked and went back to his cartoon.

Bonnibel chuckled for quite a while to herself, while starting to prepare dinner. Today mom had taken the night shift again. So, the plan was to cook something that would taste good, even if she put it in the fridge for several hours.

 _Curry maybe? Or a stew?_ Either way, it was a good thing that she had eaten already, meant less work for her. Some people would have started to complain about all the work Bonnibel had to do if they were in her place. But the young pink haired girl was different. Those moments were special for her. When she was just to herself, and nobody could disturb her. There was only the droning of the TV in the background, and the bubbling of the water she was preparing. The only light source was a single bulb, emitting a weak yellow.

Cutting some vegetables was something she had done so many times already, her hands knew what to do, even when her mind wasn't fully there. She knew that. So, instead of focusing to cut a paprika the right way, her thoughts wandered back to the evening with her three colleges. Friends? No, not friends… Not yet at least.

The day had been exhausting, and she would have spent money on nothing more than pointless entertainment if nobody had invited her. That would have been ridiculous. She had been lucky that someone always offered to pay today, but that didn't mean it would always be like that. Also, her legs were tired from all the walking. Her hands were exhausted from all the gaming. Her jaw was heavy, she hadn't talked with other people so much in a long time.

But despite all that, today had been fun. The truth scared her somewhat. If this continued, she would let people get close again. You choose who can hurt you, by letting them in. She knew that for a fact.

...

Today had been such a pain. Going from school right back to work in her office, Marceline had literally no time to relax for a moment. She had already asked her father for permission to take a break from work during exam time. Weirdly enough, she was already excited for that little bit of time she would have for herself.

"But of course, I don't want your results to suffer. Taking a few days off to learn seems reasonable."

"Thanks, father." He just wanted what was best for her, she knew that.

"You are doing good. All the employees are speaking highly of you, daughter." He added, after a long pause. And for a brief moment, there was a hint of a smile on his face. Then her father turned around and walked out of the room.

Why wasn't she happy, after getting praised for her hard work?

 _Because it's nothing I wanted to do in the first place_. A dangerous thought shot in her head. This was not about what she wanted, but what was best for her. Those could be very different things, Marceline knew that. Someone needed to inherit the company and continue what her father had built. Like that she would have a safe future, lots of influence and even more money. One day she would have kids and then she would be thankful for her father. This was all for the family, she needed to stop being so fucking egoistic. Dreams were only that. Dreams.

Not being able to bear the voices inside of her head any longer, she put her headphones in a bit early than usual, while walking towards _her_ bench. She would relax, take a breather like usual, and be her disciplined self again. That's what the company needed. That's what the family needed.

And then she saw Boonibel again, sitting on the bench near the lake… _again_. Should she buy the pink haired girl off again? Should she start a scene? Naa, Marceline just sat herself down, without a comment and enjoyed her music. She wouldn't let her special place be ruined by some weird cute girl. Not without a fight!

Bonnibel just now looked up from her book and froze. She stared at Marceline for a long moment, but the black haired girl refused to meet her gaze. Instead, the black haired girl watched how the water was moving right next to them.

After waiting for a mean comment for quite some time, Bonnibel shrugged and started reading again. She didn't need to make conversation with such an impolite person.

And like that the two girls, one reading her book, the other listening to her music, sat there for quite some time. Neither of them would break the silence, which was at first awkward, but soon both of them were minding their own business, completely forgetting that the other one was there.


	6. Sleeping princess

**I know it has been some times since the last update. Well, what can I say... Life is keeping me busy :p but i haven't forgotten this story ^^ Hope everyone can still enjoy this.**

* * *

 **09.10.2016**

Marceline wouldn't be able to go to her bench today. There was way too much yet to do, for her to go home. Working hard under stress was something that was expected of an Abadeer, even on a Saturday...

 _Coffee will help._ She tried to cheer herself up, but with little to no effect. "No helping it, just gotta type it all out, I guess." A sigh escaped her lips, and for a moment she closed her eyes while starting to massage her nose bridge. Then, she could hear someone sitting down next to her.

"Let me just help you with the paperwork." It was Ash. His blond hair was falling into his face on one side, but it seemed like he didn't mind it. Instead, his eyes were looking straight at Marceline. Even she couldn't deny that he was a lady-killer.

"Hey, Ash. Are you done with your work already? I really don't want to be a burden to you."

"No worries, I finished most of the important stuff already. The rest can wait, at least till we get this here finished." He said while pointing at the huge pile of paper in front of them.

"... Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

And for a good while, the two of them sat there without talking at all. No sound could be heard through the empty office, the only noises were the clicking of Marceline's fingers on the keyboard, and Ash shifting through paper upon paper. But then, after a good while, the blond boy disrupted the silence.

"You doing okay, babe?"

"Hm? Got a lot of work for the next few days, which sucks, to be honest."

"Sure, I know, but you will manage."

"Weird question then."

"Just felt like asking. You seemed down, the last couple days, for some reason."

Not being able to relax at her usual spot to take a 'breather' was probably a big part of the reason for her foul mood. This pink haired freak was really trying to ruin her life, wasn't she? The worst part was, that Marceline knew that she was being childish, and if there was one thing that she hated, then it was acting like a spoiled brat. She wasn't behaving like her father would want her to.

She then gave her 'boyfriend' a smile, while saying. "I'm doing fine. But thanks for worrying about me."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

"Yeah, I know. You're a good guy Ash."

"So are you, Marcy."

"... I guess."

And with that, the two of them fell into silence again. After about another hour of silently working through the paper mountain, they were finally done and called it a day. Ash and Marceline walked out of the building together, and she was happy to finally be alone after a long day of work, she really just wanted to plug her headphones in, and sit at the lake like she always did, but then Ash offered to drive her home.

"I really don't mind, it's not that big of a detour for me anyway."

"That's really nice of you, but I won't be going home just yet."

"Oh, got another appointment?"

She hesitated for a moment. Would he understand if she told him? "... Yeah, kinda."

A bit later, the black haired girl had finally reached the park. She turned the volume of her headphones down just enough so that she could hear a few birds singing while walking through the green park. She would turn around the corner, like she always did, walk around the lake, and sit down on her bench so that she could relax for an hour or so. That was her plan, but instead of enjoying the peaceful blue of the lake, or the majestic brown and green of the surrounding trees, she could only see one color. Pink.

 _It's too late for that shit… I really don't have the nerves left to argue today._ She thought while trying to hold back a yawn.

Nobody ever sat here, why was this new girl trying to change that? Couldn't she just find another spot? And there it was again, this childish stubbornness. What point was there to argue with oneself, about nothing but a simple bench in a park? This was ridiculous! So, instead of wasting what was left of her precious energy on her inner brat, she just walked up to Bonnibel and sat down right next to her. She could feel the pink haired girl staring at her, but didn't care either way. Instead, Marceline turned the volume up again, and enjoyed some relaxing music, while staring at the lake for a while.

It seemed at some point that Bonnibel had accepted that they wouldn't talk. Her eyes were eating the book in her hands again.

 _At least she doesn't try to be my friend or some bullshit like that._ Marceline hated nothing more than superficial relationships. She had enough of those. But instead of staying angry, the black haired girl tried to make the best of this situation. She switched her playlist to something calmer and relaxing, and closed her eyes, after taking a deep breather.

 _This… is okay. Just for a little while. Let me just rest… just for a bit._

* * *

 **09.10.2016**

From time to time, Bonnibel glanced up from her book, just to check if there was some kind of change in the other girl's attitude. She wasn't expecting much but was still surprised when Marceline didn't even open her eyes once.

 _Am I that ugly that the little princess doesn't want to look at me? Gee, she must really hate my guts._ But then, the pink haired girl just shrugged on it. It wasn't like she needed Marceline to be her friend. If she wanted to be an asshole, that was on her, not on Bonnie. So, instead of giving the other girl any more attention, she just continued reading her book for about an hour. As the sun slowly started to set, and it was getting colder and colder, Bonnie packed her book into her bag stood up and started going, but after a few steps away from the bench, she could feel an urge. A very annoying one, if one asked her.

 _No, I won't turn back to see if she is looking. This is stupid. We're not friends. She and I are worlds apart. She would just… hurt me._

And then, the pink haired girl turned around. Unsurprisingly, Marceline was still sitting on the bench, arms crossed, and eyes closed. She hadn't moved for an hour, so why should she now? Just because Bonnie was leaving? Marceline had made it more than clear that she didn't care about her. But now looking a bit closer at the girl on the bench, it almost seemed as if she was… asleep? There was no way, right? But then again, Bonnibel couldn't just leave her sitting here alone in the park, while it was slowly getting dark.

"You can't be serious…"

 _If I "wake" her up, and she wasn't asleep at all, I will cry, I swear I will._ She promised herself. But leaving with this uncertainty left in her stomach, was no option either. Instead of thinking too much about it, Bonnibel just walked up to the girl on the bench. But as soon as she reached her, a new problem came up. How should she wake her? Would it be rude to shake her? Marceline would probably throw a tantrum if she did, just like her little brother Neddy always used to do. He could be such a brat if he wanted to, just like the girl in front of Bonnie. Just like that one time, he fell asleep while watching one of his favorite cartoons. Bonnibel had just tried to get him into his bed so that he wouldn't get a sore neck from sleeping on the cold floor like he did. But as soon as she had tried to wake him up, he had started crying. She probably just scared him, is what her mom Clarabel had told her later, with her usual warm smile.

As memories of her little brother flooded into her head, Bonnibel didn't even realize that her hand had moved on her own. Before she could stop herself, her finger had already poked Marceline's cheek, like she always did while waking Ned up.

"...Whoops?" Bonnibel said out loud what she was thinking at that moment.

"W-What the fuck?!"

Hearing Marceline yell, Bonnie quickly withdraw her hand, fearing that the other girl might bite her finger off.

"Fucking hell, is that how you wake people up?"

"Uhm… It actually is, yes." The pink haired girl said while looking confused at her own finger.

"What is wrong with you?"

She wasn't really surprised that Marceline was acting like that, but yet it still didn't sit well with her. She just wanted to help, like she always did. "I wasn't the one sleeping on a bench all by myself."

"Don't smart ass me!"

"Hey listen, princess, I just thought it wouldn't be the nicest idea to leave you here alone, while it gets dark. And no, I don't want your money."

Being called something like that, she narrowed her red eyes in contempt. "Why would you care?"

"I… I was just worried that's all."

"You're not my mother!"

"That doesn't mean I can't care about you, you idiot!" Without waiting for another insult, Bonnie turned around and stomped away.

 _Why do the people I try to help, always end up hating me?..._

* * *

 **09.12.2016**

"-But when I came back into the kitchen, Susan was already eating the sandwiches I made for school. I swear this dog planed all of it." Finn told the rest of their group, as they packed their stuff. Classes were over for today, and all of them just wanted to go home. Hearing Mr. Garb's shrill voice for an hour left everyone with a headache.

"Bro, you really shouldn't get yourself outsmarted by a dog." Jake chuckled while resting his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"C'mon, she's way too intelligent!"

"Didn't seem too impressive to me when she wanted to slobber Lady and me up, no offense." Bonnie said with a small grin on her face as well.

"Not you too! Lady, at least you're on my side, right?"

"Well, I don't really-" But the tall blond girl stopped mid sentence, as she saw someone approaching the group from the other side of the room. "I think someone wants to speak with the hero girl again." Lady said, pointing in Marceline's direction, who was walking right at them.

"Great…"

Bonnibel really didn't want to talk with that girl anymore. Yesterday, she had been so angry after getting insults throwing at her, that she didn't even notice the rice getting burned while cooking for Neddy and Clarabel. Even today, she had a pretty sour mood because of it and had kept to herself for most of the day. She just wanted to go home and do some relaxing work around their apartment.

 _You know what?_ Bonnie thought, still looking at the approaching girl, _That's what I'll do._

So, instead of waiting for Marceline, Bonnibel turned around and left the room, while loudly saying "See you tomorrow guys." to the group. She could hear a rather surprised Lady say something behind her, but didn't pay any attention to that, and quickly kept on walking through the corridor.

But after a few steps, she could hear a familiar voice say, "Where the hell are you going?" Marceline's voice made Bonnie look back, and she could see that the black haired girl was standing in the door of the classroom, looking at her with a mixture of confusion and her usual anger. The two girls looked at each other for a long moment. Green eyes met red ones.

Then, Bonnibel started running.

"Hey! Get the fuck back here!"

 _Nope._

She headed right for the main hall, jumping down a few stairs on her way. She knew that this was just a temporary solution, but that was fine with her. Tomorrow she would have more energy to deal with her. She would head straight for the train, and if the gods were on her side Marceline would-

"I told you to fucking wait already!"

Glancing back a shiver ran over Bonnibel's back, as she realized that she was getting chased, by a now obviously pissed of Marceline. All other students in the area were looking at them with an amused, yet bewildered expression, as they darted past them.

"This... is a... joke!" Bonnie yelled, while her lungs were burning up.

Her pursuer wasn't doing much better though. "Then… stop… already!"

But instead of slowing down, Bonnie tried to run even faster. Fear is a great motivator after all. But it seemed that Marceline wasn't someone that gave up easily.

 _Do I really have to run all the way back home?!_

Seconds later, her question was answered by the sidewalk. She tripped.  
As Marceline finally reached her, Bonnie was laying on the ground, holding her bloody knees.

This really didn't go as planned.


	7. Homesick

**09.12.2016**

This was not how she had planned to apologize, not at all. Bonnibel had started running right after seeing Marceline approach. Why would she do that? And why in god's name did she run after her? Marceline couldn't stand that she was always acting so… childish in front of that pink haired brat. And now, she even got hurt because of her childish behavior. Seeing the same pink haired girl holding her bloody knees, with a pained expression, that anger that was there just a second ago was… gone. She didn't hear the cars driving past them, didn't smell the fast food restaurant right next to them, and didn't even realize that there were other people gasping in shock. She only saw the girl on the street, which was injured because of her… immature behavior.

"You… idiot…" She still needed to catch her breath though. "You... okay?"

Instead of giving her an answer, the girl on the ground just showed her the scraped hands. "This… sucks."

"Does it hurt? Can you walk?" Marceline didn't know why she asked. Was she feeling guilty? Maybe.

Bonnie looked at her, eyebrows raised in surprise. And for just a moment, the sharp yet itching pain was forgotten. _Is the same rude and arrogant Marceline that chased me through the city, asking me if I'm okay?_

Then, she noticed that she had said nothing so far. "Y-Yeah, looks worse than it is, I think. Burns like hell, but nothing too bad." She finally answered awkwardly, while slowly trying to get up. Her knees hurt, and the walk home would suck, but that was just how it was. Complaining wouldn't help anyone, and she was still doubting the other girl's sudden interest in her well-being, so why bother.

Seeing the girl slowly get up on wobbly legs, left a strange feeling of unease in Marceline's stomach. _Does she really want to walk home like that? How stubborn can she be_?

Bonnibel was obviously still in a lot of pain, even Marceline could see that, as the other girl was only barely being able to make steps forward, while drops of blood were starting to make a trail on the street. In of itself, it was a wonder that she didn't trip again. The unfamiliar feeling Marceline was feeling, was quickly transforming into a cramping sensation.

"For fuck's sake… Wait!"

"It's fine, really. My home is not far from here, no problem." Bonnie said, not even looking back at her.

"I said wait!" Marceline repeated herself, this time with a sterner voice. It worked. The injured girl stopped and turned around.

"Can't whatever you want from me wait? It may not look like it but This… This should get cleaned as quickly as possible." For some reason Bonnibel didn't to admit that it hurt.

Instead of responding with words, Marceline did the only thing she could think of. She squatted down in front of her.

"Uhm?..."

"Get on already!"

"You mean?..."

Not being a person with a lot of patience, the black haired girl, awkwardly tried to force Bonnie to a piggyback-ride. She pushed her squatted self against the other girl's legs, and while standing up, she pulled Bonnibel with her.

"J-Just Wha-" Not wanting to fall over, Bonnie grabbed her shoulders. The pink haired girl inhaled sharply as her injured knees and hands rubbed against the fabric of Marceline's clothes.

But it seemed like the other girl didn't even notice that. "Where do you live."

"S-Stop this! Everyone's staring." Was it really so hard for her to not get attention for the weirdest things?

"Should've thought about that, before running through the streets as if a killer was after you."

"Well…"

"Shut it." To Marceline's surprise, the girl on her back did as commanded. "… I still need to know where I should carry you."

She didn't want this. She didn't want this at all. She would rather clench her teeth through the pain than to get embarrassed like this, but Bonnibel could tell that the black haired girl was serious about this. Would arguing for another hour bring either of them anything? She knew the answer already. Then, a wounded hand moved past Marceline's right, faintly stroking against her ear on its way, to point down the street. "This way."

And like that, the two girls made their way through the street, while of course getting weird looks from most bystanders. Until now Bonnie hadn't thought much about not wearing shorts, as the sun had been burning down on them for the past few days, but now she was wishing for something, _anything_ else. Feeling someone else touch her thighs was… uncomfortable. She knew that it was not just the September sun that was burning up right now.

 _At least her shampoo smells amazing. Strawberry?_

Marceline, on the other hand, thought that the pink haired girl was… heavy. Not in a mean way, Bonnibel wasn't out of the norm heavy, but still carrying another person was exhausting. But to her surprise, the girl on her back wasn't just heavy, but also… soft. Irritatingly soft.

 _What does she eat to have… skin like that?_ A seriously weird thought popped into her head, but she quickly pushed it away, instead focusing on not falling over herself.

After a good while, their surrounding started to change. The nice big streets, full of talking people and all kinds of stores, slowly transformed into a residential district. Lots of big cold rundown buildings. One could tell that the interior of these buildings, wouldn't look much different. Bonnibel could tell that the girl that was carrying her was getting more and more uncomfortable the further they went. At some point, she couldn't bear the awkward silence any longer and said: "I- ehm… I'm sorry."

A sassy response was trying to fight its way past Marceline's lips, but this time she wouldn't give in to her inner brat. "It was partially my fault."

"Well… Yeah, I guess it was?..." She didn't expect the other girl to suddenly be so mature.

"By the way, can you tell me how long it will take till I can drop you off?" It wasn't just the physical exercise she had enough of, although she was drenched in sweat by now. But what bothered her way more than that was that this part of the town… it reeked. Ooozten was a big city, and not even Marceline had been everywhere yet. Now she knew that there were parts in this city she didn't need to see. This area just seemed… sad. She could smell the urine on the walls, and the only color all the buildings were painted in was an emotionless cold gray.

"Are you really planning to bring me to my doorstep?" Bonnibel answered hesitantly.

The other girl couldn't see how Marceline rolled her eyes. "After getting this far, might as well carry you all the way."

"You really don't have to…"

"So, where do I go next?" She simply ignored Bonnie's last statement.

"... To our left, up the stairs, on the first floor."

After overcoming the last few steps of the stairs, each of them felt like climbing a mountain, Marceline had finally reached her goal. Yet again out of breath, she slowly let the girl on her back get off. Holding onto the railing next to her, Bonnibel then tried to stand on her own again. It still hurt, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was when she first fell. She then looked up to the girl standing next to her, and their eyes met.

"N-Not gonna lie, this was pretty impressive, carrying me all the way-" But then Bonnie noticed something. "Ah, shit I'm so sorry."

Caught off guard by the sudden apology, Marceline simply quirked an eyebrow. But before she could say anything, her blouse got grabbed by the other girl, and now she could see what Bonnibel meant. Her black blouse had blood stains all over it. That was… bad. She really didn't want to be seen with blood all over her when she came back home. Her dad would be angry with her once he heard that his daughter had run after a girl, just to apologize for something as insignificant as being rude. _You're an Abadeer, so act like one!_ She could hear his voice in her head already.

"Let me wash it for you, that is the least I can do! I already feel like shit for getting carried like some princess."

"What? No!" She quickly denied the proposition, without having a good reason for it. Suddenly, she just didn't want to get involved with the other girl any more than she already had. _Why did I insist on bringing her to her doorstep then?_

Bonnie rolled her eyes on that. "You can wear one of my larger shirts, I didn't plan on you running naked through the streets."

Marceline took a deep breath. No, she wouldn't start a fight again. "That is thoughtful of you, but I think I-" But before she could finish her sentence, the door of the apartment swung open, and a beautiful woman looked at the two of them. Even before either of them said anything, she could tell that this was Miss Buchholz, Bonnibel's mother. Aside from the blonde hair color and the deep dark circles under her eyes, the two of them were nearly lookalikes.

"I knew I heard my daughter!... Oh, my god, honey look at you!" She stormed past the black-haired woman. "What happened? Are you okay? Does it hurt? We need to disinfect your wounds immediately!"

"Chill out mom, I'm okay." Bonnibel's wore a smile, which Marceline had never seen on the other girl's face. It seemed so… warm. "I ran too fast and tripped. Was my bad really. Sorry."

The young Abadeer had been in this situation many times before when she was younger. She knew what would happen next. _Are you out of your mind? Why would you act like that? I'm disappointed in you!_ She couldn't help but grab her own arm awkwardly, while her eyes fell on the floor. It wasn't just Bonnie's fault, so maybe she should say something before it was too late?

"You always used to stumble when you were younger." What was that? She couldn't hear any annoyance in the adult's voice. Instead, the older Buchholz was… Was she giggling? _What is so funny about this? She got hurt because we were acting like kids!_

"I guess I only grew, but never grew up huh?" Bonnie retorted, with a chuckle in her voice as well.

"Still my big baby. But in all honesty, please don't let that become a habit." She said a bit more serious.

 _That's it!? No scolding? No yelling?_

"Naa, I thought about it on the way back, but I think I like my knees without scratches all over them just a little bit more."

Clarabel just rolled her eyes on that, but then her green eyes noticed the girl standing awkwardly next to them. "And who is this?"

"That's-"

"I'm Marceline, a classmate of your daughter. Nice to meet you." She retorted in her best 'business voice'.

"Oh my, so polite. And you brought my foolish child back to her den?"

"It was really nothing."

"A Buchholz always pays kindness back with kindness. But why are we standing outside for this? Why do you not come in? I just finished cooking. It's our treat."

"That's really not necessary, I-"

"And I still gotta clean your blouse." Bonnie added quickly.

The older Buchholz just now noticed the stains. "Oh no, you can't walk the streets with blood all over you, young lady. Bonnie probably has some shirts that will fit you."

Was this a joke? A fully planned mastermind of a joke? Why did either of them care about her? But she didn't have time to complain, as Miss. Buchholz was already pulling her inside the flat. She hated the fact that she wasn't resisting at all.

The first thing she noticed, once they were inside, was the smell. Maybe it was just the extreme contrast to the outside she had to bear until a second ago, but the smell of food instantly made the black haired girl gulp. The next thing was that the flat was cramped. Books, comics and toys were all over the place, so that she had to watch her steps. Clarabel led her through the tiny corridor, which had doors to both sides, straight into a room which was a mix between a living room, and a kitchen, which was the source of the amazing scent. Everything here was so chaotic, but for some reason, this mess of a flat had an appeal to it, which Marceline just couldn't explain at all.

"Neddy, I thought I told you to move your comics and toys into your room!" The mother suddenly yelled through the apartment.

A young high-pitched voice answered a mere second later. "Sorry, I'll do it in a second!" And yet again, the grown woman wasn't angry at all. _Why? He obviously didn't do as told? How can he become a working adult if he can't even clean up! You should scold him!_ She thought to herself while furrowing her brows.

"Sorry for the mess. I would love to say it doesn't look like this usually, but…"

"N-No, I'm not bothered by this at all." Did she say that to Clarabel or to herself? The older woman copied her daughter's warm smile from before perfectly, before heading into the kitchen part of the room to prepare the dinner for the four of them. Not knowing what to do, the young Abadeer simply walked back into the corridor.

 _What am I doing here… I'm intruding a poor family, eating their food, and letting them clean my clothes, and for what? This is stupid. I really should get out of here._ But she didn't say anything. At first, she thought that she was just feeling very uncomfortable, but the more she saw of this family, the more she understood that it wasn't just discomfort she was feeling.

Bonnibel suddenly appeared right next to her, handing her a black shirt, while holding disinfectant spray in the other hand. "This should fit you. It looked like you like to wear black."

Marceline blinked a few times before her mind found its way back. "T-Thanks…"

Bonnie then pointed at the bathroom door, while saying: "Just leave your blouse on the pile."

Marceline quickly changed out of her stained blouse, throwing it on said pile of other clothes, and into a plain black shirt. Once she stepped outside again, the pink haired girl was already waiting for her in the corridor.

"I know, my family can be a bit much, just don't mind them."

"No, you have a very lovely and kind family." She said, yet again with the same voice, she always used while working in her dad's company.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"W-What do you mean?"

A pair of green eyes looked at her closely for a few seconds, but then Bonnie simply said:  
"... You know what never mind. Don't worry, you don't have to eat with us, I'll just tell my mom that you needed to get home or something."

"I…" Was that what she wanted? To go home? Why did that word feel so cold and distant all of a sudden? "Thanks."

"No worries. Your blouse will be dry in two days probably."

"Sure." She had totally forgotten about that pricey piece of cloth already.

The pink haired girl moved past her, into the kitchen. Seconds later, she could hear Clarabel's voice yelling out of the kitchen: "Just wait for a second, Marceline! I've got an idea."

A few moments later, the mother came around the corner, holding a small plastic box full of food. "Take this! You can give it to Bonnie, after eating it."

"You really don't have to do this…"

"Yes, I do. You saved my little girl. I wish I could do more for you, I really do."

"I didn't _save_ her, I just helped."

"Is there a difference?" Clarabel retorted, giving the younger girl a wink. Marceline didn't like how that made her feel. It made her feel jealous of Bonnibel.

"Didn't you need to go? Bonnie told me your mother is waiting. Don't let her worry too much, will you? And give her my thanks for raising such a kind child."

"...I… I will. G-Goodbye."

Once Marceline was finally outside, she went down the stairs, around the corner she came from, and then once she was sure that she was out of sight, she started crying.

And after all of this, Marceline hadn't even managed to apologize to Bonnibel for yesterday. She just stood there, all by herself, pressing her gift against her chest, and cried.


	8. Jake and Finn

**09.12.2016**

An annoyed voice shot out of the bathroom. "I can't believe it! You did it again!"

"Chill out, bro." Jake yelled back while brushing his teeth. "Your toothpaste tastes like apples, that is nuts!"

"Than buy it yourself, dude." Finn came out of the bathroom, his toothbrush in one hand.

"Want it back? Aaaa…" Jake opened his mouth, while slowly creeping closer to his little brother, showing him what was left of his toothpaste.

"Dude, dad will pull your ear off." Finn rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress a smile on his face. He could never be angry at his big brother, and Jake knew that better than anyone else.

"Pff, yours first for yelling in the morning."

Living in the Adonshouse was pretty unique. Joshua and Margaret were kind and accepting of nearly all of the shenanigans their two sons came up with. They never really got angry about anything, most of the time it was their dad that started them anyways.

Joshua and Margaret worked a lot, but that didn't mean that they neglected their two kids. It was actually quite the opposite. They didn't have much time, but they spent them loving their kids. As soon as they had a free moment, they were all over their two children, wanting to know everything that was going on in their lives. That may sound exhausting at first, but the fact that Finn and Jake were always doing everything together made those interrogations quite simple. They had the same friends, the same hobbies and were both working on their major in health and physical education. They were not just stepbrothers. The two of them were best friends.

 _So something like brofiest friends?_ Jake thought, still brushing his teeth next to his little brother. _God, that one was terrible._

Standing shoulder to shoulder, like they did most mornings, the older brother was yet again reminded how much Finn had grown in the past few years. Even now, Jake cursed the day the two realized that Finn had grown a little taller than his older brother, but that wasn't what he was on his mind right now. The young blond boy next to him was a lot more outgoing than before, and he also smiled much more around people that were not Jake.

 _Heh, grown out of his shell, I guess._

He felt proud of his little brother for making friends rather quickly since the two of them had entered college. Even if he would deny it every time Jake said it, but for a junior Finn was actually quite popular. He was tall, athletic, somewhat handsome and most importantly he was a kind soul. The fact that Finn hated to be in the spotlight more than anything else, just emphasized what an amazing little brother he had.

 _I would never tell him that though. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I did._

"Got any plans for today?" Finn asked him after the two of them left the bathroom.

"Not yet, do you?"

"A few guys asked if we wanted to play basketball on the campus after classes?"

"Sure! Afterward, we can grab some stuffed burritos from _King of burritooo_."

"First basketball, then food? Awesome!" Finn said, already excited for the day.

"You're in high spirits. Something going on in that head of yours?"

"Naa, not really."

"Heh, then not something but maybe some _one_?."

"Wha- c' mon, stop teasing me in the morning already!" Finn rolled his eyes.

Jake knew why his little brother was so happy lately, and he didn't mind at all. He had noticed how Finn was looking at a certain pink someone.

 _She seems like a good person._

He thought while the two of them were putting on their shoes.

"Susan, don't eat my pillow again, you listen!" Finn yelled to their dog. Getting a woof as an answer, as the two brothers left their home.

…

"I think someone wants to speak with the hero girl again." Lady said, pointing at the approaching girl. Then, Bonnibel ran away.

"Did she just… bail?" Jake asked not sure of what just happened. He was already confused as it was, but once Marceline darted right past them, he was completely lost.

"Shouldn't we run after them? I don't want them to fight!" Finn said, worried about the pink-haired girl, but as he looked out in the hallway, he couldn't see either of the girls. But before he could dart to the stairs where they probably were by now, Lady grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I don't think we need to worry about her."

"Are you sure? That Marceline seems scary if you ask me." Finn said, worry in his eyes still.

"You didn't saw her face, did you? She didn't really seem to be angry at all if you ask me. More like… worried and... kinda sad. That's not a face you have when you want to fight someone, do you?"

"I guess not? B-But what does this girl want from Bonnie?"

Jake shrugged on that. "It was quite obvious that they know each other from somewhere. They did glare at each other quite often in class."

His younger brother looked bothered by that. "Why did she tell us that she doesn't know her then? Does she not trust us?"

"Everybody has something they don't want to talk about." Lady argued, her usual carefree smile on her face.

"But we are her friends…"

"Especially with friends." She retorted while shrugging. For a moment the older brother wondered if that meant Lady was hiding stuff from him as well but shrugged that thought off as quickly as it had come. What could such a nice and relaxed person be ashamed of? Then, he noticed that his little brother was still pouting. Jake knew that Finn normally wasn't someone that pried. So, he slung his arm around his brother's shoulder, and said: "Anyway, don't we need to win a basketball game?"

"Oh, you guys are gonna play basketball now?"

"Yeah, wanna come with us, Lady?"

"But what about Bonnie?" Finn couldn't help but ask.

"Lady told you didn't she? No need to worry. First thing tomorrow we can simply ask her if you still feel like it." His big brother offered.

Finn wasn't too pleased with that but knew when to give up. "So…You play Lady?"

Jake didn't expect the young blonde girl to come with them in the first place, but that was before he saw her grab the ball and start playing like a goddess. Once the ball was in her hands there was no stopping her, and he was yet again stunned by how amazing Lady was. She easily hit three-point throws one after another and dribbled them most of the time.  
Near the end of their little match, she had scored more points than even Finn who was especially good, considering none of them were in any kind of club.

Jake, on the other hand, hadn't archived much through the whole game, he just stood there, passed some balls and defended the whole time, letting Finn and Lady shine. They were enjoying themselves, and that in return made him happy.

But after yet another well-played point, something happened. Lady, who had just managed to score, through some smooth passes with Finn, hugged the younger brother, still full of adrenaline. The blonde boy returned the hug and was laughing himself. There was nothing bad about this, they were just enjoying themselves, and yet Jake felt… left out?

 _What am I thinking? It's just a game, whatever, right?_ He told himself, confused about his feelings. This was not like him. He never before had cared about a simple game of basketball.

But then Lady, still looking at Finn, giggled an exhausted laughter, while her face was still red from all the exhaustion. "You are really good, Finn! That last pass was amazing."

Finn shook his head. "T-Thanks, but I should be the one giving compliments! You're amazing! You played before, right?"

"Yep, in high school, but I'm out of practice now."

"Out of practice? Holy moly, it's already hard enough keeping up with you."

"Stop it." She said, rolling her eyes with the usual smile around her lips.

She was playing really well, but wasn't Finn laying it on little thick? _He didn't need to say how good she is twice, did he? I could've done that pass, it wasn't that good._ The thoughts just popped up in his head, but before Jake could contemplate too much on them, the match went on, and he tried to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth that just wouldn't go away.

Then, he managed to steal the ball from one of the players. He dashed forward, dribbling towards the hoop, but before he could get close enough, two other players blocked his way. He knew what he had to do now. Finn was free, passing the ball to him would have been a piece of cake for Jake. But he didn't give his little brother the ball. Instead, he tried getting past the two blockers on his own, dashing to their left. With a few quick steps, he made it past them and... tripped.

"Bro, you okay?" He could hear Finn say, while he ran to his side. He wasn't hurt. You sometimes fall on the ground in basketball. Stuff like that happens all the time, even in professional matches. Jake knew that, and yet…

"Here let me help you." Finn reached out to him, and he could see in Finn's blue eyes that his little brother didn't care about the game, about the lost point or whatever, he was simply worried about his best friend.

And yet, he didn't take his hand. "... I'm Fine."

"... Okay?" The blonde boy retorted, brows furrowed in confusion as his older brother turned away from him. "We're gonna win anyway with Lady playing like a freaking superstar."

"Sure." He knew that what he was feeling right now was unreasonable jealousy. He never cared about a game of basketball before, why was it so important to him now? Hearing Finn talk didn't help. The bitter taste in his mouth just became stronger and stronger. It was almost as if he had drunken cold coffee. Only once he was moving back so to their side of the field so that they could resume the game, he noticed another pair of eyes looking at him. Lady's casual smile was gone, and behind her brown eyes, he could see worry. Just now did he noticed that she was a few inches taller than he was, because she grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "You alright?"

"I… Yeah, I think so." The bitter taste in his mouth still lingering, as he looked at her. Jake was many things, but most of all, was he always trying to be honest with himself. He knew that he was falling for the girl looking at him right now, and he also knew that his face was getting hot for that exact reason.

But then, her grin returned. "That's good. Had me worried there for a second."

"Did I? Sorry..."

"Pff, don't be sorry now. Your play was really cool, bummer that you slipped there at the end though. Happens to everyone though."

"Y-Yeah. I haven't played in a while." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. What was he doing, getting all shy and embarrassed? _Get yourself together, idiot!_

"Really? Maybe I can show you some tricks next time we play."

So there was gonna be a next time. "That sounds… great." Why was he so excited to hear that? They had lots of classes together, of course, they would see each other again. _I'm going crazy, aren't I?_ He thought while a pleasant knot was forming itself in his chest. _And maybe I don't mind that._

…

"... So… You're not sulky anymore?" Finn asked while chewing on his burrito. The two brothers were walking down the street after getting something to eat. He was used to fighting with Jake over lots of things, but rarely did either of them stay angry at the other. Seeing his brother get upset over a simple game of basketball did surprise him, as it was so unlike the brother he knew.

"I'm… fine-" He needed to swallow a big piece of his burrito before continuing. "-Sorry about before."

The blonde boy shrugged, before asking: "Just curious, but why were you angry in the first place, bro?"

For a moment the picture of him hugging Lady came back into Jake's mind. Of course, his little brother didn't do anything wrong, he just hugged a friend. He wasn't even the one that initiated the hug. The older brother felt pitiful, but this was his best friend he was talking to. His _brofiest_ friend.

"I… got upset that you hugged Lady." He confessed.

Finn looked at the shorter boy next to him, brows raised in surprise. "That... makes a lot of sense."

"It does I guess." Jake averted his eyes awkwardly.

"You are amazing you know that, bro."

Hearing this, he managed to face Finn again. "I am what?" He asked, a dry smile on his face. "Stumbling over my own words, and angry at my little brother for stupid reasons, that's not amazing at all."

"But you are also honest with me, and I appreciate that."

After that, the two ate their burritos in silence for quite a while. After a bit, Jake looked at his brother out of the corner of his eyes.

"Thanks, brother."


	9. Partners

**09.13.2016**

Small, yet warm rays of sunlight found their way through her blinds, in just the perfect angle to hit Bonnibel Buchholz's face. Like most mornings she half-opened her eyes and looked at her phone which was laying right next to her.

 _Uff, could've slept 10 more minutes…_

But she knew that getting back to sleep now wouldn't make it any better. Before she would've been able to her alarm would bring her back anyway. So, instead of grumbling at the world, she got up from the sofa which had been her bed since her little brother Neddy had grown out of his old one. She folded the sofa back in its original state so that she had enough space to reach her desk on which her bag was waiting for her. After grabbing everything she needed for the day at school, she tippytoed into the kitchen. Like most mornings, she then set up their water boiler for some tea.

 _Can't work if I can't stay hydrated, right?_

While waiting, she poked around the corner to check if her mothers' shoes were there. And like most mornings, they weren't. At first, it had been hard for Bonnibel to not see her mother as much as she used to, although she knew from the start that Clarabel was working so much only to be able to offer her children a good life. She respected that about her mother, and yet still… Sometimes she wished…

Before she could finish her thought she noticed a small frame standing in the hallway. Seemed like her little brother had woken up before his usual time as well.

"Mom's gone again?" Something about the way he asked that made her furrow for a moment. Was that a silent reproach?

 _He just woke up, that's probably it._ The pink-haired girl concluded.

"Off to work."

"Uh-huh." Neddy nodded, rubbing his still sleepy eyes with both hands. "Can you make me one of your teas as well, Bonnie?"

"Hmm, maybe I can, but do I want to?" She winked at him.

Knowing that his big sister was only kidding, he smiled at her, still dozy. "Pretty please?" Bonnibel was already getting his favorite cup, one with a white wolf on it, out of the shelve before he had finished his sentence.

"Only honest little brothers get a cup of my tea."

Now a little bit more awake, he protested: "I am honest!"

"That so? How many hours did you watch TV yesterday?"

As his eyes grew bigger, he knew he was caught in her trap. "I… Maybe a little bit more than one? But just a little, I swear!"

"Well, honest enough to not deny it at least."

"See!"

"Hm… Okay, you won here is your tea." She gave him the already prepared cup. "But wait a few moments it's still hot."

"I know, I know." He rolled his eyes while blowing into his cup, hoping that it would cool down the drink quicker.

"So Neddy, how was your start in the new school so far? Made a few friends?"

Bonnie didn't expect his brother to evade her eyes all of a sudden. "I… I miss my friends."

His big sister furrowed her eyebrows, waiting for more than that, but as he didn't follow up she said: "You miss them so much? Are the kids in your new school not nice?"

On that, he gave her a smile without looking really all that happy at all. "No… They are nice and all… I-I just miss them I guess." He shrugged, then sipped on his tea and burned his tongue. As he yelled in pain, the pink-haired girl couldn't help but laugh at him her hasty brother.

…

As Bonnibel reached their usual meeting spot the usual group was already waiting for them, and as expected Jake, Finn and Lady had some questions for her.

"What do you mean you don't know her? C'mon, you obviously do."

Finn really didn't want to let that one go, but Bonnie could be stubborn as well.

 _I really don't need Marceline to tell everyone that I took so much money from her without a good reason._ She really didn't want any weird rumors to spread around the school about her. No, not again.

"Listen, before this class began, I didn't even know that this girl existed."

"Sure… I mean it's fine if you don't wanna tell us, it really is, but you don't need to lie to me, Bonnie." Finn said looking straight at her.

For a moment the pink-haired girl could hold the eye-contact, but then she could feel her cheeks burn up a little, out of shame or… something else?

 _Nope, don't even think about it. He's… He's just a classmate._

She quickly suffocated the thought though.

 _I can't let him get close to me. It will just hurt in the end_.

Then, as Mr. Garb entered the classroom, the last conversations died out as well. Nobody wanted to cause the teacher to explode again. The silence did not go unnoticed by him, and one could see an arrogant smirk crawl over his face. "Good morning everyone. Today will you all will be doing group assignments. Get together in groups of three and tell me who works with who. Quickly!" He commanded in his high pitched voice.

 _Why does it have to be three…_ Bonnie thought as she turned around to see that Jake and Lady were already forming a group. Then, Jake looked at her. "Hey, you wanna group up with Finn, so that everyone has at least someone from us?" He asked her.

It was a nice sentiment, really, but thinking about working with Finn together a lot was… not a good idea. Finn was someone you could trust easily, and Bonnibel didn't like to trust anyone except her family. She could feel her stomach cramp a little, as she didn't have a real reason to say no.

"I… I really don't want to steal your little brother from you guys. I'll just look for other people instead."

"It's fine, he's grown up now, you know?"

Finn, who had kept quiet until now, rolled his eyes on that. "With who are you doing the work then, Bonnie?"

"Ehm… I…" A little bit in a panic her eyes started wandering through the class but stopped as she saw a dark gloomy girl sitting there, still alone. "Marceline." Hearing her name, the dark-haired girl looked up in confusion. Taken aback at the sight of Bonnibel, she furrowed her brows but didn't seem to mind the idea too much, for which the pink-haired girl was grateful.

"With her? Are you sure? You guys friends now after she chased you through town?" Finn asked surprised.

"Nothing binds you together like a good chase, right?"

"Sure. Well, I can't stop you." Finn shrugged. He understood very well that she wasn't too eager to join him, so he stopped himself from asking if he could join Marceline and Bonnie then. He couldn't help but taste bitter jealousy in his mouth though.

Noticing his gaze on the black-haired girl, Bonnie felt uncomfortable as well and quickly said: "I just don't want to tear you guys apart. It's fine, right? Or are you saying that the assignment is too hard for you three?"

Hearing this, Finn's usual smile reappeared. "That a challenge?"

"Just an observation."

"Pff, sure." Hearing him chuckle made Bonnibel think that she had somehow saved herself there, so instead of waiting for more trouble, she walked over to her new group member.

Marceline was still sitting alone, wearing a fine black blouse and tight black pants. She didn't really seem to care about finding a group to work with, nor did she greet Bonnie, in fact, she didn't even look up before hearing the other girl greet her. "H-Hey…"

"Hello, pinky."

"I still hate that nickname, princess." For a moment the two looked at each other, each of them ready for an argument, but then Bonnibel sighed and sat down next to Marceline. "Let's not fight for no reason."

Taken aback by that Marceline looked at seatmate for a few seconds more. But then she sighed while shrugging her shoulders. "You're right. So, why me and not the knight?"

"Knight?"

"The blonde tall one that always looks at you all lovey-dovey." She pointed at Finn with her head.

"Stop that, he doesn't… Does he?" She couldn't resist asking, as a cold feeling spread over her back. She really didn't need that kind of attention at the moment, even if Finn was a nice guy, it would just end badly for everyone involved. And she didn't have the energy to deal with that kind of drama.

"Not all the time, but he does." Out of the corner of her eye, Marceline looked at the pink-haired girl again, while resting with her head on her hand. "I'm surprised, I was expecting you to blush or something, not to look absolutely terrified."

"I…" But she was at a loss for words. Marceline wasn't someone Bonnibel could trust at all.

"Don't want to hurt the pretty boy?"

"That's… not it."

"Don't want to hurt yourself then?"

Marceline hitting the nail on the head somehow upset Bonnie, the cold distant feeling now turning in heated irritation. "Why do you care?"

But the black-haired girl just shrugged. "It's understandable to be fair."

"I didn't say you were right."

"You didn't deny it either."

"Well, you are wrong." She said nonchalantly, knowing that her lie was being seen through. "Anyway, we still need one more person."

"Sure, let's just wait. Someone will be-"

"Well, it looks like we got on a group of two." Mr. Garb said loudly. "But seeing you two run like that in the hall made me think you two must be best friends right? So I wouldn't want to push a third wheel into your group. You can manage with just the two of you right?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. "Of course your deadline will be the same as everyone else."

 _Great, I just wanted to avoid trouble, why does it keep following me…_ Bonnie silently cursed to herself, but the other girl didn't stay as calm.

"That's stupid."

Mr. Garb's eyes grew big, hearing this. "What?! Such words are unacceptable in my classroom!"

"We have to do what the same work everyone else has to do, but with one person less? That's not fair."

"Well, Miss Abadeer you know what isn't fair? Privileges."

Bonnie couldn't help but wince as the girl next to her suddenly jerked up, angrily pointing her finger at the teacher. "That has nothing to do with it! You are just being -" But before she could finish whatever she was about to say, Bonnibel forcefully pulled on her hand. "What?!" Marceline yelled in surprise at the girl sitting next to her.

"Come on Abadeer, just finish what you wanted to say. Give me a reason to get you into trouble, and in the name of God I will."

"Don't give him what he wants." Marceline could hear her whisper. "He is out to get you, for whatever reason."

They looked at each other for a long second, but then the black-haired girl sat down again.

Mr. Garb waited a little bit longer, before giving them a spiteful laugh. "Of course. That's what I thought."

 _Great, now that's a way to get on that prick's bad side._ Bonnibel thought, tipping against her temple in annoyance of the situation. _She is right, but can't she just hold her mouth for once. Didn't her mother teach her some self-restrain?_

But as everyone was starting to calm down again, Marceline did something surprising. "Sorry about that." The apology was not directed at the grumpy man in front, but at her.

"I-It's fine. He really hates your guts though."

"Never did anything to upset him."

"Well, you did speak your mind."

"Pha, I wish I did." Was that a joke? A joke from the always stiff Marceline?

"You better don't then. Don't want to see you get expelled because of him."

"You worried, pinky?" Marceline gave her a crooked smile. "You can let go of my hand by the way."

"Oh, s-sorry!" Bonnie quickly let go of the hand she was holding, but couldn't help but turn away while harrumphing awkwardly. Why was her face getting so warm? Must've been because of that commotion earlier, right?


	10. A bad day

**09.14.2006**

Marceline woke up early in the morning like she always did. About five minutes before her alarm would start screaming into her ear. The young Abadeer always got out of bed a few hours before school started.

" _Daughter, discipline is a given for an Abadeer."_

Of course, her dad was right. He was always right. He was the one leading a gigantic cooperation, not her, so how could she be the judge of what was good for her and what wasn't? She simply did what was asked of her. After all, she wasn't a child anymore.

Together with the sun rising, Marceline started her usual jogging route, through the better parts of the city. She always thought that those few hours when the city was still asleep were so tranquil. Almost no cars drove around, no one was yelling around, it was just… peaceful. Normally she would hear some music just to shut everyone around her off, but through those few magical hours, she didn't. She only heard her own breathing, her footsteps, and the occasional bird singing a song. No rules, no expectations, no irritating pink haired girls.

But of course, such a peaceful morning couldn't go uninterrupted. As she was heading towards one of the bigger parks of the city, she immediately stopped, as she saw someone running through the park herself.

 _Keila?_

Marceline's first reaction even now was the urge to call her old friend's name like she used to, but she stopped herself. Keila wouldn't want to see her, now. She didn't know if she was angry at her, but Marceline couldn't blame her if she was, after all, it was her that had chosen this life over their friendship. So, instead of finding out, she turned around and left the girl with dark curls alone. Old memories of them started resurfacing. Marceline never had many close friends, she wouldn't even call her boyfriend a real friend. And yet she had tossed her old friend away. Suddenly the stillness of the morning was disturbing to the young Abadeer. It went too well along with the cold numbness all over her skin. She popped her earphone in, and with loud music, she made her way back to her house.

 _The hell was I thinking. She doesn't want to see me, and I would only be wasting time talking to her anyway. Time is valuable for an Abadeer._

 _Finally,_ being back in the company, she took the elevator up to her room, which pretty much was the whole floor. Normally she would just head straight into the shower, but for no particular reason, she stopped at one of the large windows. It was a nice view from up here over the whole city of Ooozten, but right now she felt so distant to everyone down there. They were merely ants crawling around the building, so far away from Marceline. They were so insignificant, and… and somehow Marceline envied them for that.

The whole floor had very large rooms, way too big to fill them all out with stuff, especially if one doesn't have time for hobbies. That emptiness, she had grown accustomed to over the years, suddenly felt so heavy, that her legs felt like giving out. But just before they did, she got startled by a vibration in her pocket.

It was a message from that pink-haired girl.

 _Bonnible. Her name is Boonible._ She corrected herself.

" _Hey, Marceline. Thanks for agreeing to exchange numbers. Like this, it will be a lot easier to work on our project together :)"_

It was weird. She hadn't received a message since middle school. For her, it felt like it had been in another lifetime. It felt so… childish to write with someone not related to the cooperation.

 _Someone?_ The young Abadeer Wondered. Could they have been friends in another timeline? Maybe if they had met in middle school the two could've been best friends. Somehow this thought warmed her up more than the hot shower, she was standing in by now. But Marceline knew, it was too late for her to make friends.

 _And anyway, she is only using me to escape the blond pretty boy. What's his name again? He's probably crushing on her, and she noticed it. Can't blame her. Or him_.

Marceline quickly put her head under the jet of water, to wash that dangerous thought away. She had Ash. Ash was a nice guy and was objectively speaking very handsome. He and her, they had a future. He would inherit his father's company at some point, and so would she. Then, together they would lead a happy life, their prosperity save from all the evils in the world, and maybe get one or two kids on their own.

 _I would be a mother?_ Suddenly her stomach felt like it was turning inside out. She stopped the water, and quickly got out of the shower, hoping that the reason for her dizziness was because of the temperature of the water. She dried herself up, hectically grabbed her phone and called her boyfriend.

"Hey, babe?" Hearing Ash's voice somehow calmed her down again.

"Hi…"

"You alright? It's rare for you to call me, especially so early in the morning."

"Yeah, I just… I just missed you." She lied.

…

As if the day hadn't started bad enough, she had to spend the rest of it with Bonnible. She knew that the pink-haired girl hadn't done anything bad. She knew, and yet she blamed her for her mood. It wasn't fair, but since when had the world been fair to her ever? So, why should she be fair in return?

"And then, if we manage to finish this part in a few days, we should be able to get the rest done in time as well." Bonnie pushed a strand of hair out of her face, as she looked up from the papers spread over the desk. The young Abadeer could feel the other girl's green eyes staring at her, but she refused to meet them. "Marceline, you listening?"

"Course I am. Why shouldn't I be? We finish this part, and the rest should be easy, I got it already."

"Uhm… that's good, I guess?" Bonnibel quirked an eyebrow. "We should focus on the project, you know. Mr. Garb really gave us a butt-ton of work for no reason."

Was she blaming her? "I _am_ listening, get on with it already." Marceline made an annoyed circular motion with her hand, underlining what she had said.

"Okay, is there something we should talk about?" Bonnie said while closing the folder in front of her. Her voice was calm, and she was speaking slowly as if she was trying to stop a baby from crying.

"Stop wasting your time, pinky." She said a little too loud, as a boy sitting next to them suddenly shushed them for talking so much in a library. The Abadeer glared at him for a moment, before rolling her eyes. If they were oh so loud, he should sit somewhere else. But an Abadeer would never start a ruckus over something like that. That's how she had been raised. That was how someone in her world had to act like. Her dad would be disappointed if she didn't.

Her dad…

Bonnie got startled as Marceline jolted up, looking at the boy that didn't know what was going to happen to him. "Hey listen prick, you got a problem with us?"

Obviously, the boy hadn't expected such a rude backlash. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, excuse you, asshole." Marceline pointed angrily at him. "Can't you just leave two girls alone that are obviously working on something?"

"But this is a library?" He retorted, with a quiet voice.

Bonnibel sighed. She had already realized that they wouldn't get any work done today, so she started packing her stuff, while the other girl was still barking at the poor guy. She didn't know what had put Marceline in such a bad mood, but this girl had some real anger issues in her opinion. Right now, she was questioning her choice to work with her. Maybe working with Finn would've been better after all...

"This a gender thing? You think you can command us because we are females and need to be obedient?"

"Wait what, n-no, this is not what I meant!"

"Sure it isn't, it never-" But she stopped mid-sentence. Just now, she noticed that her partner was wrapping up. "Hey, pinky are we done for today?"

"Sure looks like it." She answered in the same calm voice, while not even looking up while packing her bag. For some reason, she didn't seem as caring as she did before. A knot started to form in the young Abadeer's stomach.

"W-We can still do some work, right? I-I mean, we got so much to do… and stuff…"

"Sure, you can stay if you want. I mean, you can if you don't get thrown out in the next few minutes." She put her backpack on, and while walking past Marceline and the still overwhelmed boy, she said: "Sorry for her." Pointing with her head at the Abadeer.

"W-Wait for me!" Suddenly Marceline felt the bitter taste of guilt in her mouth. Why was she so immature? They didn't have time for this childish acting of hers. Bonnibel didn't wait.

 _She is pissed at me. Understandable._

The black-haired girl quickly threw her belongings in her own bag. Luckily for her, most of the sheets had been Bonnibles. Once she was done, she rushed after the other girl, grinding her teeth together in anger. Not because of Bonnie, nor the guy she just yelled at, but because she was angry at herself. Taking two steps at once, she jumped down the stairs. She would have to explain herself somehow to her. Once outside the library, she quickly spotted her.

"Pink… Bonnibel!"

But the other girl kept walking, not even turning around.

 _C'mon now._

She knew that she had to run after her. Bonnibel was the only person that could make her feel better right now, the only one that could cure her of that sickening guilt. And so, she ran after her.

"Bonnibel, stop! I need to-" But the girl didn't stop. "W-Wait!"

"I don't talk to bullies." The pink head walking in front of her said, not slowing down at all.

She followed the other girl while crossing a road. "I… I fucked up. I'm sorry." She said in such a low voice that she didn't even expect Bonnibel to hear her over the traffic. The girl walking in front of her then suddenly stopped, as they reached the walkway. Marceline almost ran into her but could stop herself before doing so, and for an awfully long moment, she just stood there looking at the other girl's back.

Then, Bonnibel finally turned around. "That was not okay." She said, pushing her finger in the taller girl's shoulder.

"Had a bad day. I know. Ain't an excuse for acting like a brat."

"A brat? My brother is a brat, he doesn't act like this! You explode as soon as something doesn't go how you want it, you don't act like a child but…" Bonnibel needed to catch her breath because just now she noticed how upset she had become while talking.

"But?..." Marceline asked carefully, with a low voice.

"Like someone that is hurting."


	11. Stubbornness

**09.14.2016**

"You are hurting."

"What?" Marceline said in shock.

Bonnibel went with her hand through her hair and sighed. Her green eyes felt like spears, piercing through Marceline's head. The young Abadeer suddenly wanted to push her away, run away as far as she could, as long as she didn't have to bear those green eyes any longer.

"I… know how angry one can get when hurt." Bonnibel said, in a soft voice. If Marceline hadn't been so occupied with her own emotions, she would easily have noticed that she wasn't the only one that was struggling right now. "I am here for you if you need someone to talk, Marceline."

"I already got a boyfriend." She didn't know why that was the first thing she had to say. The young Abadeer wanted to slap herself, but the answer had already escaped her lips. "I'm okay." She quickly added, hoping to defuse the awkward comment.

 _Can't this day just end?_ She thought, but then she noticed something surprising.

Bonnibel's face got flushed. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" She said while furrowing her brows in angry confusion. "You know what, just forget I offered. Get the stuff we talked about done for tomorrow, please. Bye." She turned around, and stomped off, mumbling to herself "How stupid…"

Marceline didn't go after her this time. She stayed in the middle of the street, looking at how the cold distance between them grew again. As if she had shut everything around her out, suddenly all the surrounding noises started hitting her at once. The cars driving loudly through the streets, the three young women walking past her, looking at Marceline in worry, and a biker using his bell to her left so that a man would move aside.

 _Why did I even run after her? An Abadeer running after a nobody? And for what? To apologize? Me? I didn't do anything wrong in the first place, I never do. Dad would be disappointed in me if he heard what I did…_

She swung her bag around her back and started walking in the opposite direction.

 _I'm okay._

…

 _I'm so not okay._ Bonnibel thought angrily. _Why the hell did I feel like helping that stupid rich girl?_

Until now, she had done a decent job at keeping her distance from the people around her, well aside from Finn at least. But out of all her classmates, why did it have to be the arrogant black haired Abadeer she tried getting closer to?

 _What did I expect? I can already hear her laughing with her colleges at her father's company about me, acting like a know-it-all... Or with that great boyfriend of hers!_

Bonnibel was quickly heading home right now, her eyes glued to the ground while walking. She was angry, yes, but she knew better than to search for friends. Only people that are close to you, can hurt you. Her iron rule. Her dogma. Why would she risk it for Marceline?

 _Because she reminded me of myself when I was about to break. She has so much anger inside, she must've been hurt very badly by someone._

By now the pink-haired girl had arrived at her front door. After nervously fiddling with her keys for a few seconds, she managed to open the door. Immediately, after hearing the door open, her small brother Neddy came running into the entrance hall.

"Hey, Sis!" He said, waving at her. "Today in math, we learned about mu-mu…"

"Multiplying?"

"Yes!" He said, all excited. "And I was really good at it. Look." He pulled his hand up. "If I have two, and two again-" He pulled his other hand up as well, both now showing two fingers. "That makes four!"

"Very good." Bonnibel said. "Your friends must've been jealous."

"Y-Yeah, they... were." His blinding smile suddenly dropped. "I will go play in my room now." And with that, the young Buchholz hurried out of sight.

"Sure?" Bonnie said as her little brother left, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Well, he always had some wild mood swings. Mom once said that I was just like that when I was young, must've been though._

She shrugged her brother's weird behavior off, but as she was thinking about her mother, she noticed that Clarabels' shoes were at the entrance. Surprised, and worried Bonnie knocked on her mother's room.

"Come in." A soft voice invited her.

Bonnibel opened the door and found her beautiful mother laying on her bed, reading a novel. "Mom? You alright?" She asked, closing the door so that her nosy brother wouldn't listen in.

"Course I am."

Moving over and sitting next to Clarabel on the bed, she asked: "But, shouldn't you be at… you know, work? Not that I don't feel happy to see you here so early." And that was not a lie. She hadn't seen her mother relax in a while and had in secret been worried about that as well.

"I just got a new job, at a big company, but I got a few days off before it starts. But you know what? No more night shifts!" She said all excited while putting the book aside. It was nothing new for her mother to change jobs. Most of them had been hard and not well paid, but it seemed like she was happy about this new one, and that in turn made her daughter happy. "Like that, I will get to see my two lovely children a lot more than before!"

"That sounds great!" But Bonnibel couldn't help but stay skeptical. "What is your new job about? And the payment, is it enough?"

Hearing that, Clarabel couldn't help but chuckle. "You sound like a mother already." She popped her daughter on the nose with her finger. "Stop worrying, or you will get wrinkles. Everything is fine, I will finally work in an office again. Can't lie it's going to be tough, but you know me, I will make it work. Especially with my super duo helping me out as usual." She winked at her. Then her face sobered up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, mom. You know I don't blame you, right?"

"I know, I know… I just…" It was one of those rare moments, her mother showed her frail side. Bonnibel wasn't bothered by it ever though. She admired Clarabel for all she had done. But as quickly as it had come, the sad look in her mother's eyes vanished again. Her beautiful smile returned, and all was good. As long as her mother could smile, everything was good. It had to be. And so, Bonnibel smiled too.

"Are you letting your hair grow again, honey?" The older Buchholz asked, as she gently went through the pink hair of her daughter. "Not that you don't look good with shorter hair."

"Don't know yet, to be honest. It's just so useful when they are shorter."

"But imagine, all of that pinkness in the wind. You would steal the heart of all the boys, in an instant. Just like a princess."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, as she stood up.

Her mother narrowed her eyes, looking at her leaving daughter. "Uh-oh, don't tell me you already have someone on your mind."

"Mom! Gee, no! Stop!"

"Or maybe you are not the princess yourself, but the knight that will save a lady?" Clarabel teased her before her daughter closed the door behind her.

 _She's such a dork._ Bonnibel thought as she could hear her mother chuckle even through the door. But at the same time, her heart beat just a tad faster than before.

 _I really should talk to Finn. Maybe I am wrong, and he simply likes me as a friend. Just platonic friendship liking. I don't want to hurt someone again…_

…

Marceline stomped through the entrance, right into the elevator. She had been calm at first, but now her usual fire was back again.

 _How can she look down on me? I'm working my ass off, while she does nothing, except to suck at making friends. She thinks just because she is kinda cute she can say whatever she wants? Arrogant little…_

As she entered her apartment, she threw her bag on one of the sofas and started heading to the big kitchen. But just then suddenly strong arms closed around her. She screamed loudly but didn't waste a second, swinging her elbow back, and with a loud grunt, her boyfriend fell on the floor.

"What the fuck Ash?" She yelled under her breath, fists still tightly clenched.

"Shit… Fuck…" It seemed the blonde boy on the floor didn't even listen to his girlfriend yelling at him, instead, he was holding his nose. His face was red, and tears started filling his eyes. Then, Marceline could hear something dripping on the floor. A drop of blood, followed by a few more. Now the red was sullying the clean floor. "I think it's broken!" He screamed, tears now running down his face.

"N-No way, I didn't even hit you so hard. There is no wa-" She stopped mid-sentence as her boyfriend let go of his nose, and she could fully see what her elbow had just done.

"How do I look? Is it okay?" Ash asked while breathing fast and loudly. Marceline bit her lip, not knowing how to answer that question. His nose was… crooked.

 _As if the hulk had played "I got your nose" with you._ That was the first thing that came into her mind, but luckily this time she was able to suppress the urge to say it out loud. But as Ash's face went pale, she realized that she hadn't done a great job at hiding her shock. "Oh god, it is broken!"

"Maybe we should call a doctor?"

"Why did you even fucking hit me in the first place?" Ash asked, his pain now turning into anger.

"You fucking jumped me!"

"And? You can't just attack someone because you got startled! Shit!"

"What? Are you serious? What were you even doing here?"

"I just wanted to surprise you! A harmless prank. Didn't know you would break my fucking nose because of it."

Marceline just rolled her eyes, while taking a mental note that she would confiscate the key she had given Ash for her apartment. She turned her back to him and called not the ambulance but the doctor her family was always going to.  
Dr. Gross was an old friend of her father, a great doctor, and most importantly had thanks to Hunson Abadeer achieved a very profitable position in Ooozten's biggest hospital. In short, that woman was indebted to her father, and Marceline was more than ready to make use of that.

The doctor answered the call almost immediately. "Mrs. Abadeer, it is rare for you to contact me. How can I be of help?"

Clutching his nose, Ash was whimpering by now. "My face..."

"I… I think I just broke my boyfriend's nose."


	12. Ash

**09.26.2016**

Today, after over a full week of sitting home doing nothing, Ash was finally able to work again. It still hurt like hell, but the doctor told him that wasn't as bad as it seemed. Of course, rumors had already spread like wildfire about his broken nose, but Ash and Marceline had decided that it was "An accident". Like that Marceline wouldn't have to explain the whole story over and over again. Nobody would get on their nerves too much. He didn't need anyone else for that. Ash was already pretty annoyed as it was.

At first, Ash had been angry at his girlfriend, but after getting help from Dr. Gross that quickly changed. As the painkillers kicked in, he noticed how worried his girl had been the whole time.

 _I was an idiot._ _She hates surprises, I know that. But I just had to prove her otherwise... Had it coming, I guess._ He always had the bad habit of trying to convince other people of his opinion, and with Marceline that was especially the case. He loved her and thus wanted her to agree with his ideas. Of course, he didn't expect his nose to be broken for it, but maybe somewhere in this whole chaotic situation was a lesson he should learn.

He had apologized for his stupid prank shortly after that. He felt bad blaming her for all of this, but she just shrugged it off saying that it was understandable that he got emotional 'after his freaking nose got broken'. That was just like her. Marceline didn't seem like it, but she had a big heart and was quick to forgive people if they genuinely were sorry. She was always so mature when it came to stuff like that. That was one of the reasons he liked her.

Obviously, at first, they simply dated because their families wanted them to, but Ash had real feelings for her for a long time now. He wasn't ashamed of it either, because Marceline was different. Not just because of her tight beautiful black ponytail, she wore at work, or her muse like voice, what Ash loved the most was her spirit. She was a fighter. Always hard-working, always on point with her schedules, and always so clean and perfect in each and every project. Never childish, or too silly. Always making the mature and collected choice. That was exactly why he didn't like recent developments. Why did she go to college? For what? It was just wasting her precious time. It was so unlike her to do something like that. She had a bright future ahead here at the company.

 _Maybe I just don't see it? She must have a reason for attending college. It's Marceline, of course, she has one, I just don't get it yet._ He concluded, as he carefully washed his face with a washcloth made out of soft wool. He winced as he touched the area around the middle of his face, but it was slowly getting better. After he was done, he looked into the mirror, inspecting his new self. Blonde hair, well-kept and styled. Blue eyes just like the ocean. A square jawline, combined with a sweet smile. He needed to be perfect so that he could be a fitting partner for Marceline Abadeer.

He took a big breath, before leaving for work. Today would be an exhausting day. Everybody would bug him about the cast in his face, and if that wasn't enough he had to work someone new in today. But all the trouble was worth it. He would see Marceline again, and have lunch with her today.

…

Ash was already waiting for her as she came down the corridor. Her heavy backpack, full of worksheets for her and Bonnibel's project, was a heavy reminder that the girl still hadn't really talked to her since that one day at the library. Nowadays, the pink-haired girl was acting cold and distant towards Marceline.

 _She was never 'warm' to me in the first place, so why should I care now?_ She wondered but didn't have much time to ponder on that, because of her boyfriend hugging her as soon as she arrived. Quickly hugging him back, she asked: "How is the injury? You alright?"

A pretty smile grew on his face. "Worried that your boyfriend is still hurt?"

"Of course I am. Still feeling guilty as hell too."

"We talked about it, didn't we? I shouldn't have surprised you as I did. If the situation was different, and it wouldn't have been me, your reaction would've been perfect." He said, rubbing her arm to cheer her up.

She looked to the side and shrugged. She knew he meant it. Ash was a very 'in your face'-type of guy. _Still, I broke his damn nose. I wouldn't blame him if he was at least still angry with me._

"Marcy, I know that face." Ash suddenly said, cupping her cheek with his hand, an amused expression growing on his face. "I wouldn't hate you, just because of a trivial accident like this."

"Right." She said, and to both their surprise she laid her own hand on his. Normally she wasn't the one that showed much affection. "I guess I was… I don't know."

"What about you? You seem very tense lately, Marcy. You doing alright?"

"I…" Working at her father's company, while going to college was hard, she rarely had time to go to her park and take a breather as it was, but now with that group assignment, even that was nearly impossible. If all of that wasn't enough, her partner for the assignment didn't even bother talking to her anymore. Bonnibel wasn't being rude or anything, but simply ignored her for most of the time they were together. And how could Marceline blame her? Marceline had been rude. She didn't need her classmates help obviously, but Bonnibel hadn't given her any reason to act as she had. "I'm just stressed right now, sorry Ash."

"It's fine, everybody is sometimes. We're just humans. Why are you stressed though?" He could only guess that it was because of college, but still asked in hope that it might open his girlfriend's eyes. If she saw that college was stressful and useless, she would drop it eventually. Or at least that was what he wanted for her.

She could've told him, about Bonnibel Buchholz, could've told him, that she was bothered that the pink-haired girl did ignore her now, could've told him that this girl was the first person in her life that made her act as childish as she did, and yet offered her to help her. But Marceline didn't talk about the girl. She couldn't say why, but it felt wrong.

"Got a big assignment that needs to be finished. That's all." She didn't lie, but why did it feel like she did?

Hearing this Ash sighed. "You will manage alright, I know you will, but maybe you should think things over, you know?"

She pushed a rogue strain of hair out of her face. "I know you don't get why I wanted to go to college, despite having my future here at the company, but that's what _I_ wanted to do." She told him calmly.

"I know. Sorry, babe, I just worry about you."

"I know you do, but you should focus on your work instead." Trying to break the awkward atmosphere that suddenly grew between them she asked him: "How was your day? It's getting pretty busy in your department, I heard?"

"Yeah, a lot of stuff got dumped on us recently by the higher-ups. We even got a new coworker to help us out." He told her while the two made their way into one of the company's cafeterias.

"Oh? Your favorite thing. Making new people acquainted with how things are run here." She said, with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Yeah well, losing a full day because some people are horrible to adapt to new places is just annoying."

"That bad?"

He shrugged on that. "Despite being older than me, I needed longer than expected to explain everything so that she understood what her tasks were. Supposedly she didn't have an office job in a long time, so I can't really blame her, but it was still annoying to waste so much time. And she was so god-damn nice and polite the whole time, that even now I feel bad."

"Ugh, nice people are hard to deal with."

Ash chuckled on that. "You tell me."

…

 **09.27.2016**

For the last week, Bonnibel did somehow manage to avoid Finn and his group of friends. She used the assignment as an excuse to not hang out with them, and they seemed to respect it. Finn seemed somewhat disappointed whenever she declined all their offers, but never upset. She didn't really know if that was any better though. Now she was feeling guilty that she was looking for excuses. And sadly, working on the project wasn't all that great either. She had to deal with the Abadeer girl whenever they worked on it. She had tried to avoid the rich girl as much as possible after Marceline had made a scene at the library. They barely talked even when they worked together, but Bonnie didn't really mind. She didn't want any friends, especially not those that bite a helping hand.

 _At some point, the project will be over. And at some point, I will have to talk to Finn._ Of course, she knew that, but for now, pushing her problems away seemed like an easier decision. They didn't have too much time left for their project anyway. The deadline was at the end of the week. At least the project itself was progressing decent, and right now Bonnibel was focused on that fact alone. It was like her last ray of hope for the time being. Her partner had surprised her over and over if it came to the assignment. One could say a lot about Marceline Abadeer, but she did her work at the very least. Clean writing, always on time, and well researched. Somehow it was bugging Bonnibel that such a girl was also a hard worker.

 _She got a rich family, great looks, and is smart? Give me a fucking break, no wonder she can act like a spoiled brat all the time._ She knew it was not a good idea to be jealous, but how could she not be? All the struggle her family, and she herself had to go through every day, and yet someone like Marceline Abadeer did get everything she wanted. How could she not be even a little jealous?

Bonnibel sighed, rubbing her eyes with her index and her thumb. Right now she was sitting in the same library as before, waiting for the said girl to show up. Probably for the last time, before they were finished. She didn't know yet if that was a good thing for her though. She wouldn't have any excuse after this for not talking to Finn.

 _Should I just ignore him? At some point, he would drop it, and start hating me probably. But at least, I don't need to confront him then... No, he didn't do anything to deserve this. Fuck it, I should be honest with him._ Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see something move and got startled by it. Surprised, she looked up to Marceline, who was just sitting down next to her, looking at her one brow quirked up.

"Hey."

Bonnibel quickly averted her gaze. "Hey. Finished the last part already?"

"About to."

"Nice."

And just like that, the awkward silence between them continued, as it had been like the last few days. The clock was ticking ever so loudly. Marceline started tipping a melody with her pencil against the desk, lost in her work. A person, not far from them started packing his stuff. At the other end of the room, another one sneezed. But Bonnibel couldn't just go. That would be too obvious. So she stayed, enduring all the noises. Endured for a whole hour, before deciding that if she went now it wouldn't be too suspicious. She packed her stuff and nodded towards Marceline.

"I'm done with my side. You managing?"

"Sure." The black-haired girl shrugged, just briefly looking up.

"Cool, see ya."

"Bye."

And just like that, Bonnibel headed out of the library. Now that she was outside, the cramp in her stomach finally eased up. This was it. The assignment was nearly done.


	13. Confession

**09.28.2016**

Bonnibel Buchholz's head was pulsating, almost as if her temple tried to grow out of her forehead. She had slept maybe two hours at best, spending the rest of the night staring at the ceiling or out of her small window. As the first birds started singing their songs, she gave up on it entirely. A full night, plagued by thoughts of how she should act going forward. She would talk to Finn, and then he would leave her alone for good. Bonnibel let them get too close for too long now. It was time to protect herself again. She needed to be safe so that she could be there for her Family. They needed her, she couldn't get lost in childish make-believe relationships of any kind.

 _No… If I was convinced that I don't want to be their friend, it wouldn't be so hard on me._ Once she noticed that she was lying to herself, everything went downhill. Even now her eyes were swollen and red. Her hands just half an hour ago stopped shaking, and Bonnie didn't yet know if that was a good sign or not.

Yet here she was, walking through the corridor, while keeping her head low, trying to be as invisible as possible. This early in the morning most students didn't pay much attention to their surroundings, and right now she was thankful for that. She could've stayed home, but she knew that if she gave in now, she wouldn't talk to Finn. It had to be now, or at least that was what she told herself like a mantra.

At least some luck was still with her, as she found the blond boy sitting by himself in an empty classroom. She didn't know why he was alone. Usually Jake was not far off, but she couldn't see the older brother right now. This was her chance. Finn, who was going over some stuff right now, didn't notice the approaching girl at first. Then, his blue eyes glanced up, and immediately his upper body straightened up in surprise.

"Bonnie, what's u-" His brows furrowed, and his head tilted a bit to the side. "You alright? You look awful." He looked up at her for a few awkward seconds, before hastily saying, "T-That's not what I meant. I just…"

"I don't like you."

"Oh." His eyes grew big, red immediately flushing his face.

Maybe it was the restless night, maybe the big assignment with a partner that couldn't stand her, or just her family's overall situation. Or all of those. It didn't matter to Bonnie, as hot tears started running down her face, right in front of Finn, who looked at her in shock.

"Hey, d-don't cry, please." Finn quickly stood up from his chair, but not knowing how to comfort the girl he stopped in front of her, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "You evaded us because of me?"

 _Here it comes. Now he'll start hating me._ She simply nodded, while trying to brush off her tears with her brown wool sweater.

Finn took a deep breath. "I… I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I didn't know that you knew and that it was so hard on you. Was it that obvious?"

Why was he being nice? She just dumped him! As an answer, she raised her shoulders, and let them fall again, face still hidden behind her hands.

He let a sigh escape his lips, before saying with a fragile voice: "Shit I really fucked up, didn't I?"

Hearing that, her eyes made contact with him for the first time since they started talking. "What? No! I just…" But as her voice broke her eyes quickly fell on the floor again, as if they tried to dig into the ground. "It's my-"

"No, stop it, Bonnie…" He massaged his eyes, seemingly still overwhelmed by the situation. "Sorry if I sounded like I was complaining, you don't need a reason to not like me back. If you don't, you don't, that's it really." He shrugged.

"But you are being so nice to me, Finn, and I just…"

He quickly waved his hands in denial, cutting her off. "Course I would've been happy if you felt the same, but you don't. I'm not being nice because I want you to owe me anything. Especially not so that you feel forced to date me. That's just how I act towards my friends." He explained, scratching his scalp.

"Friends?..." As she mumbled the dreaded word, she needed to swallow.

"And I would like to keep calling you that. Jake and Lady miss you too, so how about all of us go grab a coffee together after class?"

"That…" She still had work to do, needed to study, read ahead of the class, and did she do the homework for next week already? So much work… "That sounds nice." She agreed, despite a voice in her head warning her to do so.

 _You are letting people get close again. You are already hurting, and they didn't even do anything wrong yet. Can you stay productive like this? You can't!_

"Great! You're really cool, you know that?" There was a short pause between them before Finn's face flushed again. "I-In the most platonic way, you are cool, of course."

She looked at him perplexed, not understanding what he meant. Then, as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, Bonnibel laughed at the embarrassed boy in front of her. At first, it seemed like Finn was going to pout, but then he couldn't contain a smile as well. "That is more like the Bonnie I know." He then put out one of his hands. "We okay?"

Instead of taking the hand, Bonnie embraced the bigger boy, resting her face on his chest. She didn't like being like this, but she needed comfort right now. The boy visibly stiffened at first, as he clearly didn't expect it, but then Finn returned the hug.

"Sorry for being such a drama queen… I just… I dunno." She said, still in his arms.

"Wanna talk about it?" He offered, not the slightest bit of judgment in his voice. Bonnibel hadn't expected him to be so mature about this whole ordeal. This morning she had prepared for getting yelled at, getting insulted, or maybe even worse.

 _Do I really think so low of Finn?_ She now asked herself. Instead of dread, she had found some strange comfort in this dorky boy. As she slowly moved out of the hug, she noticed that there were stains of tear and snot on his shirt. "Shit."

Not noticing that this wasn't an answer to his question, the blond boy raised a wondering eyebrow. Then he traced what Bonnie's green eyes were looking at. "Heh, maybe we should head to the bathroom?"

"I can wash it for you."

"It's fine. No worries." He said, more amused from it then disgusted. "Trust me, if you have Jake as an older brother, some salty water is the last of your worries."

 _And yet again he is acting so mature and calm._ Somehow Bonnibel had some newfound respect for the younger Adons Brother. "Do I look bad?" She asked, rubbing her face yet again with her sleeve.

"Well…"

"That bad?"

Slowly the first students started filling the room, looking at the two of them in confusion. "I'm gonna avoid answering this one. Let' go clean ourselves up?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Bonnie said, as she as well noticed the unwelcome attention.

As the two of them headed out into the corridor, they didn't notice that Marceline was watching them, eyes furrowed, before the Abadeer girl went into the now slowly filling classroom herself.

Bonnibel asked Finn while walking down the hall: "I think I would like to talk about it. Just not now. I've had enough drama for a week or so." Answering his question from before.

"Sure." Finn shrugged. "Don't stress yourself, if you don't want to, that's understandable as well."

She hesitated. Did she really want to talk about her past, her state, or her feelings? The first answer that almost spilled out of her mouth was _No!_ But before she could say so, they reached the bathrooms already. Finn simply waved at her, before entering the boys one.

The pink-haired girl entered the girl's bathroom, and as the door closed behind her, her panic attack was ready for round two. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a few seconds, holding tight onto the sink.

 _What am I doing here? It wasn't as bad as I expected, that's a good thing, yes, but why am I thinking about opening up to them? I will be vulnerable. I will end up being miserable._

She cupped cold water in her hands, before splashing it in her face. Right now she was pretty happy that she didn't use some kind of makeup today. She massaged her face, and let yet another big sigh out.

 _Maybe… Maybe I can trust them. And Finn even said himself that I don't need to talk about it, so why should I force myself to do so? I can just hang out with them, without spilling my beans. And if they force me to do anything, I can just go._

She took a tissue from the dispenser and cleaned her nose. "Ugh…" It felt like half her brain had come out, and she was a little dizzy. Another cold water splash did help a little with that at least. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was a mess. Dark circles under red eyes, hair all over the place, and her whole face looked swollen. What good had all the isolation done to her? The answer was looking right back at her.

After a few more minutes of salvaging her face, she came out. Finn had waited for her in the hall, a wet spot in his shirt. He looked up from his phone as she walked over. "Never been too late for a class before." He said matter of factly.

"Oh snap! I totally forgot that class already started!" She said in shock.

"Thank god that it isn't Mr. Garb we have to deal with today."

Bonnibel and Finn thanked the universe that in the morning they had the lovely Mrs. Evergreen. As the two latecomers entered the classroom, the elderly woman with her southern accent asked: "Hmm, oh my what have we here. You two are kinda late."

"We're very sorry Mrs. Evergreen. I had stomach aches, and Finn was kind enough to bring me to the girl's bathroom." Bonnibel quickly lied.

"Oh, if that's it, then it's fine." She shrugged and went on with her class.

While Finn went back to where he had left his documents, Bonnie sat down somewhere with nobody directly around her. As she unpacked her stuff, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A pair of curious red eyes were staring at her. Defiantly, she looked back at Marceline, meeting her gaze, while crossing her arms. But in the end, Bonnie gave up on their stare down and focused on what their teacher was talking about. She had missed enough of the lesson and wouldn't miss more because of the snobby Abadeer girl.

…

"Bonnie!" Lady squealed, before throwing her arms around the smaller girl.

Overwhelmed by the as usual colorful dressed girl, Bonnibel patted Lady on the back. "It's not like I was gone or anything." Seemed like Finn hadn't told them about their talk from before. Or maybe he did and Lady didn't mind it? Bonnibel couldn't tell.

The blonde girl took a step back, hands still on Bonnie's shoulders. "I'm just happy that you want to hang out with us. You want to, right?"

"I… I think so." She shrugged, giving the other girl an apologetic smile.

Not as steamrolling as Lady, Jake was leaning against one of the classroom's tables. "But seriously, don't feel forced to anything."

Lady turned around, poking the older Adsons brother on the shoulder. "Don't make it sound like you are not happy. What was it?" And with a lower voice, she tried to mimic Jake. "Guys, I think she is annoyed by us."

"I was never annoyed by you!" Bonnibel bit her under lip, realizing that it probably seemed like she was fed up with them.

Finn stepped in, seeing how the pink-haired girl was getting uncomfortable again. "C'mon guys, stop teasing her."

"I… I just got a lot on my plate, sorry." Bonnibel said, eyes falling on the ground.

 _I shouldn't feel guilty though, I just did what I thought was right. I didn't do anything wrong, just kept myself safe._ And yet the bitter taste of guilt spread in her mouth.

Jake, after fending Lady off, gave her a caring and gentle slap on the back, bringing her mind back to the present. "No need to apologize. We all have our problems, and if you don't feel comfortable sharing, that's fine. Just know that you can if you want to."

Lady, looking at the two of them then said, with a toothy grin on her face: "Can't trust Jake though. He will tell all the boys on campus." She said, narrowing her eyes cheekily. "Better stick with us girls."

"Only gonna spill _your_ secrets, Lady." Jake retorted playfully.

As the two started teasing each other again, Bonnie quirked an eyebrow up. That was new, wasn't it? She exchanged glances with Finn, who simply smiled while wiggling his eyebrows.

Looking at the energetic Lady and the in comparison calm Jake, Bonnie couldn't help but smile. They were an odd fit. _They say opposites attract each other, don't they?_


	14. Her Reason

**09.28.2016**

Bonnibel had freshened herself up. That much was obvious to Marceline. The pink-haired girl had looked terrible until a few minutes ago. Now, still not looking too great, she had at least done something about the messy hair and cleaned her face from the tear stains. Something must've disturbed her, for Bonnibel to look like she did.

But Marceline told herself that she didn't particularly care about what had happened…

 _Why did she cry though?_ It didn't take long before her thoughts drifted back to Bonnibel Buchholz. Cursing herself in the process, her red eyes couldn't help but wander back to Bonnie. Had she talked to Finn? Maybe she got confessed to by the blonde pushover? But it didn't make sense. Why would she be crying then? There was no way that she had confessed, and gotten dumped, right? Bonnibel didn't even like Finn, right? The young Abadeer asked herself, a knot forming in her stomach for no reason. Then, Bonnie noticed that she was being observed, and started looking back at the black-haired girl. Blood rushed to Marceline's ears, as she quickly averted her eyes, feeling as if she had been caught doing something inappropriate.

After the class was finally over, Marceline started packing her stuff, glad that she could get the pink-haired girl out of her sight. Then, she could hear a particular group of students laugh behind her.

 _I don't need her, or her stupid friends. I am an Abadeer, we don't need anybody. Everybody needs us!_

She didn't understand why she started slamming her papers into her bag. What was she getting agitated over?

 _I thought she was like me._ It finally clicked. Marceline was disappointed. That was what the cold numbing sensation spreading over her body meant.

Bonnibel had seemed strong and unfazed by everything, but now she was fragile and weak. Something Marceline couldn't allow herself to be ever again. Her father always said: " _Don't grow too attached to people that don't have any value to you._ " And now she could see what he meant. Bonnibel needed her little friend club but didn't gain anything from it.

For a moment she was proud of herself. This was why she had wanted to college. To see for herself how normal people are and to get an understanding for them. _See Ash? If you saw this you would get it too and stop asking me why I wanted to go to college._

But still, it felt as if someone had forgotten to close the refrigerator overnight, and now everything was freezing. Why did she start college? Ash had asked her this so many times, but why was it only now that she started questioning her choice herself? Never before had it bothered her that nobody dared to talk to her, but seeing how Bonnibel made friends so easily, the black-haired girl couldn't help but stare at them again.

 _Why is Bonnibel not alone? She doesn't need them!_ She massaged her nose bridge with her thumb and her index. This was getting ridiculous. Then, a shudder went through her spine and the hair at the back of her neck stood up, as she realized it. She knew this was not the question that bothered her. She was lying to herself. As she looked at all the empty seats all around her, the answer lingering in the hollow surrounding, she quickly grabbed her backpack and hurried out of the class in horror. This couldn't be her reason. Marceline wouldn't accept this. She of all people wasn't lonely. Why should she be?

Marceline needed a breather. Somehow her thick skin, she had always worn proudly, felt so thin lately. All those irrelevant thoughts were dragging her down, and her emotions kept getting in her way as if she was leaking them left and right.

With goose steps, she hurried to the little lake in the middle of the park she liked so much. For a short moment, she was surprised that Bonnibel didn't wait for her at the bench, but then she reminded herself that the pink-haired girl was hanging out with her 'friends' right now. A sigh got stuck in her throat. Her shoulders dropped. She was too exhausted to follow this strain of thought any longer. Instead, she sat down, listening to the chirping of the birds and the soft splashes coming from the lake.

She closed her eyes, and at least for a little while she wasn't Marceline Abadeer. Just a girl enjoying nature's fantastic composition. No Bonnibel, no Ash, no Hunson.

As a single hot tear started crawling down her face, a voice in her head said: _"You are hurting."_

…

This time she knew that Ash was coming to visit, it was her who had called him after all. She just felt like seeing him. She didn't miss him in particular, and yet she had called him. Her head was still a bit dizzy, so she didn't make much of it.

 _He is my boyfriend, why should I need a reason to call him over._ She dropped the thought and instead made herself a strawberry tea. She watched as the red color slowly took over the clear water and wondered if the water was even trying to resist the change. Would there ever be a time in which it would just stay water, or was it destined to become tea eventually?

She sipped from her cup, slightly burning her tongue. As she cursed, while carefully placing the tea on the table next to her, she could hear the bell.

 _Right, he gave me back the keys himself while he apologized._ Ash was a nice enough guy, even if he had been angry at first about his nose, and who could blame him for that honestly, he didn't guilt-trip her because of it. Instead, he insisted that it had been his fault. Marceline hurried to the door as it rang a second time, while numbness slowly spread over her burned tongue.

 _Today is one of those days, huh._ She accepted her fate, for now, happy that the day was almost over anyway, and that she could relax with her boyfriend for the rest of the evening.

As the pretty blonde boy entered her apartment, his brows furrowed as he saw that his girlfriend was grimacing. "You alright, babe?"

"Just burned my fucking tongue." She stuck it out.

He inspected her tongue with a crooked grin. "Don't do that, you still need it." He said, winking at her, as he threw his jacket on one of the chairs, before embracing his girlfriend. The two stayed there for a little while, just holding each other. The black-haired girl rested her ear against his chest and with her red eyes closed she could hear the faint rhythm of his heart. Listening to it somehow calmed her, as if it reconfirmed that she wasn't alone and that he was really here. Then, a gentle warm hand cupped her cheek, and as she looked up, his soft lips met hers. And as always, in dire need of comfort, she let it happen.

As they parted, she kept her eyes closed for just a little moment. Seeing her girlfriend like this, Ash smiled and felt like kissing her again, but knew better. He had to be patient, not pushy. She was worth the wait.

"So? You called me over for a special reason?"

"Nah, just felt like it."

Hearing this, he blinked a few times, blood rushing into his face. Turning away, so that Marceline wouldn't see how happy that little comment had made him, he walked to the big TV, which stood right in front of a glass wall, from which one could see over half the city.

"Wanna watch a movie then?" He asked, still showing her his back.

"Sure, but please nothing heavy today, had an exhausting day already."

"Hm?" Hearing unrest in her voice, made him turn around again. "You alright?"

"Sure." She shrugged, her eyes wandering down to the city. "Just a bit stressed, that's all."

The blonde boy stood there, fiddling with a Blu-ray in his hand. For a moment, an awkward silence fell over them, before the young Abadeer asked: "Ash? What's up?"

He locked his eyes with hers, and a gentle smile formed on his face. "You've been stressed a lot lately."

"Have I?" She lied to him for no reason. But she couldn't show him her weak side. Not even Ash should see that.

He ignored her blatant and poor attempt to evade the topic. "Well, I was thinking, maybe it would do you good if you could de-stress somewhat."

"Sounds like you got something in mind?"

"A friend of mine is throwing a party next weekend." He raised his hands, seeing that she was already about to decline. "I know you always say you don't like parties, but maybe this one time won't hurt? I will be there anyway, and if it sucks you can leave of course."

"I don't know Ash, I'm not a party person, you know?" Why did she keep lying to him? She loved parties, loud music, dancing, drinking all that stuff. Of course, she wouldn't ever do that again, she had her responsibilities to uphold, but she could just tell him, right?

The truth was that she once had a rebellious phase. Even if she was embarrassed about it now, she couldn't deny that it had been part of her life once. She would go out, not care about work, party, play music, and meet her friends. But that side of her was long gone now. At some point, she had realized that her father was right and always wanted what was best for her. So, she had cut ties with her old self. The only people that knew of her past self were, of course, her father, her used-to-be-friends, and Marceline herself.

 _Why not tell him?_ She thought. _Ash wouldn't judge me… Right? He never does._

"I-"

"C'mon Marc, do it for gold old me." He interrupted her, putting on one of his killer smiles.

She sighed. "... Sure. But if the music sucks, I'm out."

…

Bonnibel wanted to protest against Finn buying her the coffee, but once she saw the prices of the café, she decided not to. She had enough money with her to afford it, but she would rather buy some food for her brother and mother later. This was how it had always been, and at some point, they would get sick of her, but for now, Bonnibel decided to put those thoughts aside, and enjoy herself.

The café itself was very stylish. The walls were painted in lots of bright colors. The room was filled with vintage tables and chairs, which had candles and plants on them. The warm smell of coffee was filling the air, and not too many people sat around, talking quietly. Bonnibel decided that she liked it. What was its name again?

 _Royal Tart._ She remembered. A sign was next to the menu. It said: "Now looking for new coworkers. Students and people without much experience are welcome too. If you are interested, contact us under…"

She took a quick photo of the sign with her phone, before following the others, who were already sitting down at a table in a corner of the café.

They ordered their drinks, with Lady being the only one who didn't order coffee but a Chai Latte instead. She still wasn't sure if Finn had already told Jake and Lady that she had dumped him. Would they be angry, or disappointed maybe? But before she could fall back into her habit of assuming the worst Lady said: "You guys will have to taste the chai latte here. It's one of the best."

Jake, sitting next to her rolled his eyes. "You just wanted to have the tastiest drink, that's why you waited till we ordered to tell us, right?"

"And I'll let everybody taste once, except you." She said, popping his nose with her index.

The smaller boy visibly blushed, but couldn't suppress his smile either. "Would suck if I stole it, then." He tried to retort.

"Try me." Lady stared down at Jake for a moment, before both of them quickly averted their eyes, realizing that they weren't alone. "Anyway, how have you been doing Bonnie?" Lady tried to break the awkwardness.

"Uhm…" Still taken aback by that new dynamic between those two, she blinked a few times. "Good." But then she furrowed. She wasn't here to lie again. "No… No, that is not true. To be honest, I've been fucking stressed." She finally said, resting her forehead in her hand, sighing into her coffee.

As her words sank in, the atmosphere was getting heavier, and she slowly got pushed into the seat by it. Before anybody could say anything, the waiter came over and handed everybody what they ordered, before quickly leaving the table again.

As the pink-haired girl looked up, Lady was holding her drink out to her. Her eyes were full of gentleness. "Try it. It's good." She said in a calm voice.

She obeyed and was actually surprised. Licking her lips, she could still taste the sweet cinnamon. "Wow. Now I feel cheated for ordering a plain coffee."

Hearing this, Lady seemed somewhat relieved. "Sorry. Next time I'll tell you beforehand."

 _Next time, huh._ Bonnie repeated these words silently.

Finn, playing with the milk foam, then asked: "Do you mind me asking what stresses you? The group assignment? How is Marceline by the way? Bad news?"

Lady pointed her spoon at the younger Adons brother. "But you gotta admit, it was pretty hardcore how she stood up against Mr. Garb."

Finn shrugged in return. "Sure, but doesn't she seem... off?"

"Seems off is putting it mildly. She is always keeping her distance from everyone. Kinda creepy if you ask me." Jake said. "As if she thought she is better than other people."

"No, t-that isn't right." Bonnie raised her voice, louder than she had wanted to. The other three looked at her in surprise, as she harrumphed. She had no reason to defend Marceline, but hearing how she was called arrogant didn't sit right with her. "She… Has her issues."

So much was true at least. Throwing tantrums, thinking that money makes right, but at the same time having such a vulnerable side to her that almost reminded her of her little brother Neddy. Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows, realizing that she was somehow worried about the young Abadeer girl. They hadn't had a proper conversation in nearly a week, mostly because Bonnie did her best to avoid doing so, but now she felt a stinging sourness of guilt at the back of her mouth because of it.

"She does a very good job as a partner. All her papers are very well done, and I think she put a lot of effort into them. But yeah, not gonna lie, I'm still pretty happy once this is finally done. He gave us an unfair amount of work, just to pull one over on Marceline."

Lady nodded. "Yeah, and doesn't everyone have something they are dealing with? We all got our own issues. We shouldn't make assumptions just yet." She said to everybody around. Finn and Bonnie immediately looked to the side, as they remembered their earlier conversation and how Bonnie dumped him before he could even confess.

Jake, on the contrary, raised a hand in defense. "I didn't mean to talk smack about her." He said hastily. "That's just what it seemed like, you know?"

"I know." Bonnie gave him a reassuring smile. "But enough talk about her." Bonnibel wanted to change the topic, feeling that she had cornered Jake, which hadn't been her intention. None of this had been, but for some reason, she was still sitting here. That was enough for now. She would give it time first. Maybe it would be easier given time. For now, she was here, with them. "How are you guys holding out? Your assignment doing alright?"

Finn shrugged, merely giving a "Meh." as an answer.

Jake's eyes, on the other hand, started glowing suddenly. "Oh, you guys! I totally forgot! A friend of mine is throwing a party this Saturday. What do you guys say, to celebrate the end of Mr. Garb's annoying project, we go party that weekend?"

"Finally something fun." Finn said.

Lady smiled. "Sounds good, what about you?" The blonde girl turned towards Bonnibel. "You wanna come with us? Only if you want to of course."

Bonnibel bit the inside of her cheek. A voice in the back of her head said: _This is where it starts_. _Soon, they'll be annoyed by me._ She had never really been much of a party person. Not because she disliked it or anything, she simply never had the time. Looking after her little brother, doing work for school, or doing chores to help her mother, had mostly summed up her life so far. And as the self-proclaimed realist she was, she knew that it wouldn't change so soon. Even with her mother's new job, chances were high she still wouldn't have time. But as she looked at the three people around her, who had all those exciting glitters in their eyes, she sighed. "I can't promise that I have time, but I will see what I can do."

"Awesome!" Finn yelled, making a fist.


	15. It's on them

**09.29.2016**

"You can go, sure."

"I can?"

Clarabel shrugged.

"But what about-"

"Don't you worry so much, you little worrywart." Her mother chuckled, pushing a strain of her blond hair back which had gone rogue. "If your mom tells you that it's okay to go to a party with your friends, you should be happy."

Clarabel gave her daughter a smile, so bright Bonnibel felt the warmth prickling on her skin. That was when she knew that her last excuse to not go to the party wasn't valid anymore. Somewhere deep down, Bonnie had hoped that she just wouldn't have time. Now, she would need to mentally prepare for an exhausting night. But for some reason, there was also tingling excitement in her tummy.

"I don't need to tell you that you still need to be careful though. Don't drink too much, and always keep your cup where you can see it. Stay with your friends as well."

"Thanks, mom." She finally said, unsure how genuine it was herself, but still, she hugged her mother. Clarabel always wanted what was best for them, and Bonnie knew that her greatest joy came from helping her children. So if not for herself, she should at least go to make her mother happy. She left her mother in the kitchen, who was making diner right now, after having helped her for a little while. Walking past her brother's door, she halted. Neddy was playing in his room right now, but he would be happy to hear that he had a full evening with his mother.

 _He always wanted her attention the most, just like the spoiled brat he is._ Bonnibel thought as she knocked at his door to tell him the 'good' news. Not getting the immediate answer she usually got, she quirked an eyebrow up. Maybe he was napping? Normally, the little energy ball rarely slept before he was forced to stay in bed. She knocked again, but this time she could hear a quiet voice. "Yes?"

"Little one, you alright?" The pink-haired girl said, as she slowly opened the door. Surprised by the sight of her little brother lying in bed, she stood for a moment in the door frame.

"Hey, sis." He said in a weirdly still voice. Normally he would always be loud, but for the last few days, he was acting like a sedated version of himself.

"You tired already? Not even gonna watch your cartoons today?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Ned?" She carefully pressed her brother on. It was clear as day that something was on his mind. He had never been a good liar, not in front of Bonnibel at least. Most of the time she could see right through his shenanigans. But this wasn't one of them, that she was sure of. She sat down on the bed, next to him, waiting for him to talk.

The little boy sat up. "School sucks."

"Yup." She nodded, swallowing a chuckle that was about to follow.

"There is this one boy that doesn't like me."

"Have you talked to him?"

"... No."

"What did he do to you then?"

"He and his friends laughed at me when we were in PE."

One side of her mouth quirked up, as she was thinking what to say. For a young kid, this was a serious matter. She knew how helpless it felt when a group of douchebags started making fun of you.

"I think… You have a choice to make here. You either talk to them, and tell them to stop it, and who knows maybe they will leave you alone, or you flat out ignore them. Personally, I would say it doesn't matter what you do, as long as you don't let them get to you as you do now. As long as you give them a reaction, they won't stop."

She could see that her brother was not content with his options."But why do they do it in the first place, sis?"

"Is that important?"

He paused for a moment. Then, he nodded. "It is."

She raised her brows in surprise. "It is?"

"I dunno. I wanna be friends with them, but I can't if I ignore them."

"Friends? Neddy, they're mean you, but you still want to befriend them?"

His forehead wrinkled in worry. "Is that not okay?"

Was it? She wasn't sure. They hurt him, shouldn't he just cast them out of his life? But she couldn't tell that to a kid, could she? She didn't understand why he would want to be friends with those kids. She never wanted to befriend her old classmates, let alone see them again… did she? She pushed her lips together, lost in thoughts.

"Maybe they want to be friends too?" His words brought her back into the present.

"... And if they don't want to?" She said before thinking about it.

It took him a moment before reacting. Then, his hands clenched to fits, sheets still in hand, and his eyes got a watery sheen. She had gone too far. But maybe it was best to disillusion him now before he would get hurt as she had been. But as she saw her little brother feeling down because of her words, a lump formed in her throat. She needed to say something.

"If they don't then that is their fault, Neddy, not yours. They miss out on an amazing person like you. And it's not like you won't make friends with other kids."

Hearing this, he looked up at her. "There is Paul. He is insane at soccer! We always play together."

"See? It is not your fault. If it was, Paul wouldn't hang out with you, right?"

"I guess." He said halfheartedly, as he was still letting things sink in. She ruffled his hair, and he tried to fend her off, his usual smile returning on his face. "Stop it!"

"Anyway, I've got some good news for you, little man."

…

The rest of the afternoon went by uneventfully. The family ate together. Neddy, now again in high spirits, amused his mother and sister with wild stories from his school, waving his hands around while talking as if he had forgotten that he was sad just a few hours ago. Sometimes, Bonnibel felt a fit of nostalgic jealousy as she watched how her younger brother lived his life. It would sound weird if she said it out loud, but she wanted to feel like a kid again when she saw him all excited like this.

As she lay in bed, only the soothing moonlight faintly illuminated the room. She still thought about her conversation with Neddy. It just didn't let her go.

 _They miss out on Neddy. It was never his fault, he is way too kind to do anyone any real harm. It is on them, not on him._ The thoughts kept repeating themselves until she was getting a feeling of nausea. She rubbed both her eyes with her palms, which helped a bit.

 _Tomorrow is finally the last day of this stupid assignment._ The pink-haired girl reminded herself, taking in a deep breath. She should be happy about it but despite being under her sheets, coldness still gripped her. She would be a stranger to Marceline after tomorrow.

As she slowly drifted off into sleep, she could hear her little brother say: _"I wanna be friends with them…"_

…

" _What about today, Bonnie?"_

" _I wish I could go to the movies with you all, but-"_

" _You always say that."_

" _Yeah, do you have a secret boyfriend or what?"_

" _No, I just… got a lot to do."_

" _Like what?"_

" _I need to take care of my little brother."_

" _All the time? Sounds like your parents are exploiting you, what the hell. Can't you tell your mother or father to stay home for one day?"_

" _I don't have-"_

" _C'mon if you don't want to chill with us, that's fine, but don't give us sad excuses like that."_

" _I'm sorry I…"_

 **09.30.2016**

Marceline stood next to the door to their class, waiting for the last minute to enter. Lately, she didn't like sitting in the room before class started. It was way too noisy inside, with all those people talking and laughing. She would rather stand in the hallway. Not talking to anybody, she instead had her expensive headphones on. She hadn't heard music in public in a long time, aside from her occasional breather, but the last few days had shown her how much she missed it. The world outside was silent, faceless people walking past her, and she was bobbing her head with the soothing rhythm of the indie band she had just discovered. But her little time of tranquility didn't hold. Eventually, she entered the room, earning herself a few looks from the people already inside. She went straight to a free seat, not looking around or making much eye contact with anybody, and unpacked her stuff for the lesson.

Today was the deadline for their project. She knew that of course she did. The black-haired girl rested her chin on her palm and closed her eyes. She could feel the headache come back again, which had plagued her for the last few days. Her anger was getting yet again a grip on her. Ash always helped her to calm down, but he wasn't here now. A small part of her was genuinely looking forward to the party tomorrow. Maybe she could dance a bit, drink a few drinks, and forget whatever she was experiencing right now.

She rubbed her eyes. It felt like she was getting swallowed by her own emotions, sinking ever so deeper into the cold darkness. And nothing could pull her back up, just slow her descent into nothingness.

Then, someone sat next to the young Abadeer. She flinched, then lifted her head to look up at Bonnibel Buchholz who was unpacking right next to her.

 _What is she doing here? Her friends are on the other side of the room!_

Marceline couldn't stand it, balling a fist under the table. Her heart was starting to pick up, knocking against her ribs, and her mouth curved into a smile, as if it had a life of its own, forcing her to look to the side. No way in hell would Marceline let Bonnie see how happy she was that she didn't ignore her again.

"What are you doing?" She wanted to slap herself for how cheerful her voice sounded.

"Uh, sitting down. Now shush or we will get in trouble again." She said, holding a finger up to her lips.

 _What is she thinking? It must be because of the assignment. Did we forget anything, or maybe she found a mistake?_ Like mosquitoes keeping one from sleeping, her thoughts kept her from paying much attention to the class. They also kept her from seeing how Bonnie was nervously fiddling with her pencil the whole time. Before she realized it, the lesson was already over. Taking a sharp breath in, she waited for the girl next to her to talk.

"So… We got everything for the project, right?"

For a moment Marceline clenched her jaw. "Think so." She said, giving her half a shrug.

"Cool."

There was an awkward stretched-out pause. Both girls couldn't look at one another. The girls rose up from their chairs, and Marceline put her hands in her pockets, still not noticing that Bonnie's face was flushed. Bonnie, on the other hand, pressed one of her books against her chest as if it would shield her from the black-haired girl.

"You did work really well on the project." Bonnie finally said as she raised her thumb, with a forced smile.

"Expected me to be an idiot?"

"I… I was just surprised that's all." She lifted her hand in defense.

"Sure." Marceline swung her back on her back. Bonnibel Buchholz was like all the others, judging her for her last name, not for who she was. This was clear now, confirmed by the sting in her chest. "Well, be happy, after today you won't have to talk with me anymore." Marceline said in a low voice, stomping out of the class. She didn't turn around. She didn't see that Bonnibel still hadn't moved. Nor did she notice that Bonnibel had dropped her smile, biting her lips instead, while pressing her book tighter against herself.


	16. The party pt 1

**Hey there, just hoping you all stay safe in these weird times! Trying to stay positive right now, I got a lot of time to write at least.**

* * *

 **10.01.2016**

Bonnibel was still laying in bed, her bones were heavier than usual, and even the comforting rays of the sun weren't helping with that. It was probably the stress finally leaving her system, as they handed the assignment in yesterday, and now with that weight off her shoulders, the exhaustion full-on crashed down on her. Luckily for her it was Saturday, and she didn't have to get up immediately. Marceline hadn't talked to her since two days ago avoiding her, just like Bonnibel used to. Massaging her eyes with her fingers, she could feel frustration bubbling up again, knowing that she couldn't force Marceline to talk to her, nor did she want to, if the Abadeer girl didn't want to be her friend, then that was on her. She would miss out, not Bonnibel...

"This sucks!" Bonnie said, while yawning into her dangerously comfortable pillow.

 _At least I tried._ She told herself, but then she remembered how awkward yesterday had been. The two girls wouldn't talk despite being forced to wait together until they could hand in their project, and every attempt for small talk was brutally stopped by Marceline's single word answers.

"Okay… Whatever… Dunno…" The black-haired girl wouldn't even look her in the face while responding, she rather stared out of the window, or at her phone. Bonnibel had not much experience at making friends, and was probably not that good at it as well, that's why yesterday had felt like an uphill battle, she was destined to lose. The problem was, Bonnibel had always been a sore loser, bugged that she didn't know if it had been her fault that Marceline was now acting so cold towards her, or if something else was the reason for the Abadeer girl's bad mood.

With an annoyed growl, the pink-haired girl finally stood up, just wanting those useless thoughts to vanish from her mind. Mr. Garb had been impressed with what the two had done, so she should be happy about it, yet she was getting more and more agitated the longer she thought about yesterday.

In the hope of some distraction she went into the kitchen, let some water boil to make tea. Neddy was still sleeping, and her mother had already gone to work, Saturdays gave a little bonus that Clarabel wouldn't be able to miss out on. With no one but the pink-haired girl standing in the kitchen, the flat was quiet aside from the bubbling water. While waiting, she pulled out her old phone and noticed that she had a few unanswered messages. Scrolling through the app, she got reminded that today they would go to this party at the house of one of Jake's friends.

She was still unsure about today, as she didn't know may of the people that would be there. Would it be a chilled-out party with calm ambient music, a few mild drinks and some snacks, or a full-on drinking orgy? At least she didn't have to worry about what she would wear, she didn't have much clothing, and even less fit for a party, so there was no big choice to make, and she would stick to one of her usual comfy large sweaters. As she poured the hot water into a cup full of peppermint leaves, she decided something.

 _Today, I will give my best to enjoy myself._

…

As the four of them arrived at the house, heavy electronic music was already vibrating through the air, and a part of Bonnibel already wanted to leave. A group of boys was sitting on the grass in front of the house, smoking, and beer in hand, probably to enjoy the mild air of the summer night, as the tallest of the bunch noticed the arriving group and stood up. The boy had sharp features, hidden under a full beard, messy hair sticking out of his cap and brown eyes. He wore a football jacket from a team Bonnie hadn't heard of before, but then again she never had been a big sports person. As he saw them, a big toothy smile spread from one ear to the other.

"Jake my man!"

"Wolf! How long has it been since you threw one of those?"

"Way too long my dude! The last few exams have been no joke, but here we are!" As he looked past the smaller Adons, his smile grew even wider, which shouldn't even be possible. "That you Finn? Never expected you to show up to one of my parties!"

The blonde boy rubbed his own shoulder awkwardly. "If you would've asked me a year ago I would probably agree with that, just trying out some new stuff, you know?"

Wolf gave him a respectful nod. "That's cool, man. Keep in mind, it's only a cool party if everybody has fun, so if something gets on your nerves just come to me, all right?"

"Thanks dude."

The host then nodded towards the two girls. "Ladies."

Lady, wearing a tight dress full of dim colors, returned the greeting with an excited wave. "That your house?"

"My parents, but before you think badly of me, I got their permission. They're the most chill people on earth. Just eh, don't break the TV, please."

"I will try not to." The blonde girl chuckled.

Bonnibel stood at the back, clutching her side, and hoped to avoid the attention, but as Wolf walked over to her, there was no getting out of this. "Another new face! Welcome to the party paradise." He said, waving over to the loud house behind him.

"H-Hey, I'm Bonnibel."

"Hello Bonnibel." He looked at her for a second, brows raised up, then he put his hands on his hips. "Usually the second floor is not as loaded with drunks, so if you need to chill for a bit, just go up, or chill with us out here." He shrugged.

She blinked a few times at him, then she could feel her face getting warmer. Had she been so obviously uncomfortable? "Thanks, I'll try to remember that."

"See, told you guys, didn't I? He is a great guy." Jake said, laughing loudly while throwing an arm around Wolf.

"So you talk behind my back about me, eh?"

"Only good things though."

Wolf wanted to retort something, but before he could one of the guys he was sitting with before they arrived yelled: "Wolf, you ditch us for… them?"

Bonnibel looked at the person, and was surprised at her own thoughts, she was immediately stunned by how pretty he was. He looked just like a model, with sharp features, a stylish hairstyle, a smoke in hand, and an expensive-looking black jacket. But then, he had to open his mouth again. "You really invite anybody nowadays, Wolf."

The host of the party just rolled his brown eyes, as he saw that Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows in irritation at that comment. "Let Ash be, he likes to play the jerk, but he's a good guy, trust me." Wolf then walked back to the circle of boys, slapping this Ash on the shoulder. "C'mon dude, don't embarrass me in front of my guests!"

Bonnibel and her friends walked past them, but she noticed that this Ash person was looking at her as they left.

 _What's your deal, asshole._

They came closer to the source of the electronic bass music, therefore Lady needed to raise her voice more so that the others would hear her. "He seems nice, how do you two know each other?"

"Played football together for a while back in the days. He still does, apparently. Dude was known for throwing parties whenever he could, and invite everybody he knows."

"Damn, his parents must be truly open-minded letting him do that." Bonnie said.

Jake gave her half a shrug. "Everyone respects Wolf, so nothing terrible ever happened, aside from a few barfers or spilled drinks on the sofa, well and that one time someone shot a football right through the TV."

As they came closer, the first drunk was already stumbling through the front door, past them and bawling something unintelligible to the group of boys on the grass. Admittedly, this was what Bonnibel had expected, but still her stomach tightened nervously up.

Aside from all the people, the big house was lovely decorated, full of wooden shelves, plants, and around every corner was yet another cozy corner with blankets and pillows spread on the floor. Jake had obviously been here more than once, leading them right through the house and to where the beer and snacks were placed.

 _Aside from the loud music, this isn't too bad._

They all grabbed a bottle of something, and after opening them Finn yelled at his friends: "Cheers on finishing this shitty project!"

They all toasted on that, and Bonnibel, after giving the bottle a short, suspicious look, sipped on hers like the others, but didn't get much of the bitter liquid down. Undoubtedly, there was no need to worry about her getting drunk on this, but her choice of drink aside she had another problem to face.

 _What are you supposed to do at a party? It's not like I know anybody here._

As if her thoughts had jinxed it, Finn and Jake got pulled to the side by a girl in a purple dress which was way too short for her, and seemed to be extra cramped around her chest area, and as if that didn't underline the focus of the outfit enough, an expensive-looking necklace dangled right in front of her cleavage. The new girl used the two boys as support, as she was already pretty wobbly on her legs, and her round face, half-covered in her black curly hair, was somewhat flushed.

"Oh my god! It's Finn and Jake! It's been so long, guys! What are you up to? Let's party together!"

"H-Hey LSP." Finn said, ducking out of her arm awkwardly, which left the drunk girl no choice but to clutch Jake's side. He gave his younger brother a look, then sighed and grabbed the girl by the hip and supported her.

"We should get you somewhere where you can calm down a little." Jake said, while carrying her off to one of the blankets. "At least bring me a cup of water or something, Finn."

"For her face maybe." Lady mumbled, rolling her eyes. Bonnibel was surprised, she never expected the always laid back blonde girl to be the jealous type.

Fortunately, it seemed like neither of the Adons brothers had heard that little comment, as Finn hurried to find a cup of water, and Jake got his ears blasted by the wailing of the new girl who was bursting in tears without a clear reason. "My stupid boyfriend broke up with me, you guys! Wait, he's not my boyfriend anymore if we broke up! Oh my god!"

Jake ignored the girl in his arms. "She's an old… acquaintance of ours. Sorry guys, don't feel forced to stay here, this is always ugly."

Lady's usual smile slipped for a moment. "Well, don't mind us then. C'mon Bonnie let's not waste time with that. Let's go dancing."

"Uh…" Before she could answer, she got already pulled away from Jake and Finn, who were looking after the drunk girl.

 _Note to my future self, jealous Lady is scary._

Letting herself get dragged past many faces, Bonnie could feel the bass vibrating in her chest as they entered the living room which had been chosen as the dance-floor. The tall blonde girl moved her body elegantly along the rhythm of the electronic music, this was for sure not her first time dancing, whereas Bonnibel had been thrown in cold water. Suddenly there were legs and arms everywhere. At first, she stood there solid as a rock, questioning how she ended up in this. Someone stepped on her foot, someone else rammed his elbow in her side, but there were too many people around her to see who it was. Nonetheless, keeping close to Lady as if the taller girl was her anchor in this stormy sea, the pink-haired girl was surprised at herself. Undoubtedly, her skills would pale if compared to Lady's, yet as she tried to copy what Lady was doing, she got more and more comfortable with it. For a while, she just moved with the tide and was invisible in the mass of people around her.

However, after a bit, she tipped the blonde girl on the shoulder. Lady turned around, a drop of sweat forming on her forehead. "You having fun Bonnie?"

"Shouldn't we check up on the boys?"

The taller girl shrugged in return. "Jake seemed content with this LSP pressing herself against him, if you ask me." Bonnibel quirked an eyebrow up and gave Lady a look until the latter rolled with her eyes. "Okay, if we need to."

"God Lady, I never knew you could be this bad." The pink-haired girl could feel her mouth forming a smile, while following the blonde girl to find a way out of this labyrinth of swinging arms and wobbling hips. "I don't think she's competition."

As they somehow got out of the overfilled living room, Lady turned around to Bonnibel, a puzzled expression on her face. "For what?"

Taken aback by the question, she wasn't sure if Lady hadn't realized yet or simply didn't want to talk about her feelings. Either way, she decided to drop the topic. "Nevermind, let's go find them."

She trailed after Lady, and distracted by all the surrounding noises, she walked right into the taller girl. Rubbing her nose, she wanted to ask why Lady had stopped dead in her tracks, but as she noticed that Lady was staring with big appalled eyes at something, she furrowed her brows, while following Lady's gaze. She quickly understood the source for Lady's dismay. LSP was sitting on Jake's lap, her hands on his cheeks, eyes locked with the older Adons brother.

…

Marceline was drunk. She knew that. She didn't know why she had drunk as much as she had though. She hadn't had a beer in quite a while, and the bitter taste made her wrinkle her nose, but after the second or third she had gotten used to it again. Ash was outside with the guy that threw this party, and some other friends she didn't know. Marceline didn't even know until now that Ash had so many friends. Since when did he have the time for them? From where did he even know so many people?

Granted, she could've asked them, yet she didn't. For the most part, she just sat them, and politely and quietly followed their conversation, drinking her beer, only nodding or giving an agreeing "Hm-hm." when she was asked a question. She would play the perfect girlfriend for Ash.

Once she noticed that her current bottle was empty, she whispered to Ash that she would be right back, and made her way inside the large house. That was about an hour ago. Instead of going back to his boyfriend, the by now tipsy Abadeer girl had gone exploring if there was anything that wouldn't bore her like that. Dancing was out of the question though.

 _The music is trash. Should've gone home when I heard the trashy techno beat. Not even real music._

Therefore, she had thrown herself on one of the big pillows in one of the corners all over the house. Legs crossed, she sat there watching the surrounding people. In contrast to the girl sitting in solitude by herself, everyone else seemed to know one another. They yelled at one another, thanks to the music coming from the living room, gesturing wildly with their hands to underline the uninteresting stuff they were saying. It was fascinating, but above all, Marceline wondered just how many of those smiles were faked. No doubt, they couldn't all be friends, right? Nobody had that many friends.

 _Didn't expect Ash to know so many people too, though._

The black-haired girl didn't even realize that her tipsiness had already developed in full-on drunkenness, until she started asking herself questions she wouldn't if she was sober.

 _Why don't I? Did nothing wrong!_ But that wasn't true. She had pushed Keila and the others away when they needed her. They were a band before. It was their first gig.

 _And I had to fucking bail... It was important for me too, okay?! Fucking unfair that you all never talk to me anymore!_

She clawed into one of the fluffy pillows, holding back the tears.

 _I am drunk. Should go find Ash._

She tottered her way outside the house, bumping into a few people she didn't care about. Once she was outside and looked around, there was no Ash. She sighed sharply and staggered over to the group of boys.

"Where's Ash?"

This guy that owned the house gave her a look. "You all right?"

"Where's Ash?" She repeated.

"Inside, wanted to grab some food for us. You need help to find him?"

"Pff, as if." She turned on her heels and caught herself before nearly dropping to the ground. She just needed to find her boyfriend, he would help her, she didn't need anybody else.

She somehow managed to get her way back inside, looking for the blonde pretty boy. Where was the food again? She walked down a corridor, holding onto the wall, without really knowing if it was the right way. Then, despite all those people talking loudly, despite the bad music hammering out of the boxes, and despite her intoxicated state, she heard a single voice crystal clear.

"I already said sorry! Stop harassing me and my friend, you dipshit!"

The voice hit her like a splash of icy water, and her stomach dropped. She hurried to the source of the voice, like a moth flew towards a light. Gawking people had gathered around, but she pushed them aside to see Bonnibel, pointing an angry finger at Marceline's boyfriend.

"You ruined my whole jacket, fuck!" Her boyfriend had cheese dip all over his expensive jacket. "You'll have to pay for this, you blind idiot!"


	17. The party pt 2

**10.01.2016**

Lady stared at Jake with big eyes, not giving the girl sitting on his lap even one look. "Looks like he has everything under control, right Bonnie?"

It was only now that the older Adons Brother noticed the two girls too. He gently pushed the hands which were around his face away, while rolling his eyes. "LSP, please calm down."

But the saucy dressed girl just laughed at his attempt to free himself. "C'mon, we are partying, let's have some fun."

Bonnibel couldn't see Lady's face as the blonde girl started walking over the two, but her voice was enough to tell her that this was not good. "Hmm, you two seem close. Didn't you say she was just an acquaintance?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"We go way back." LSP answered.

"Wasn't talking to you." Lady said, scowling with narrowed eyes down at the girl on Jake's lap. "Why do you not get off of him? He doesn't want to party with you."

"Whenever her boyfriend breaks up, or she gets drunk, she gets touchy, just ignore it."

"That's so not true, Jaky-Jake."

"You taking her side now?" The taller girl pointed at LSP.

"What side?" Jake furrowed his brows. "I just wanted to help her, what is so wrong with that?"

"Yeah? Do you like being used?"

"I wasn't... What the hell, Lady?"

"Her ass just got dumped, she didn't care who you are!" As if she just realized her own behavior, the tall girl let her arms drop to her sides, and shook her head. "Never mind." She turned around, walking past Bonnibel away from the older Adons brother and this LSP girl. Only getting a glimpse of Lady's face. The taller girl had her jaw clenched, and her nose was wrinkled in irritation, but didn't turn back and dashed away. The pink-haired girl didn't know what to do, should she run after her? _Jake should be the one going after her, that idiot._

"What's her deal?" LSP said.

Ignoring the annoying girl, Bonnie looked at Jake, who slowly stood up, while trying not to throw LSP on the ground. "Where is she going?" He said, his voice low. He probably could already guess what was going on. He bit the inside of his cheek, and his eyes were digging themselves into the ground. "She gets touchy with everyone, it doesn't mean a thing."

"To you, it doesn't." It didn't sit right with her to let Lady wander off alone. She knew Jake was a good person and believed him when he said it meant nothing to him, but her voice was still sharper than expected. The pink-haired girl then hurried after Lady.

Squeezing herself past a few groups, her green eyes darted through the rooms, but the blonde girl was nowhere to be found. The loud music hammering through the air was now starting to get on her nerves and the air was thick with smoke and the smell of alcohol.

 _Where are you hiding Lady?_

Then she remembered that Wolf, Jake's buddy and host of the party, had told her that upstairs everything was more relaxed and quiet. She stepped over some guy that was passed out on the stairs, and made her way up, just to find herself in a corridor with a few closed doors.

 _Great, the last thing I want is to walk in on somebody._ At least the distracting music was now a little muffled, and with caution she held her ear against the first door to her left. It giggled from inside the closed room and decided to skip that one. The second one was silent though. She knocked and waited a few seconds, but didn't get any response. Then she peeked into the room. There was a big window, but it had curtains blocking the view, an old-looking shelf with random stuff on it, a desk and a large bed with Lady sitting on the edge of it, energetically bouncing with her leg.

"Oh, it's you, Bonnie." She didn't even try to hide her disappointment. "Sorry for ruining the night."

The pink-haired girl shrugged as she entered, closing the door behind her. "Don't worry, I'm happy to be out of that mess downstairs." The music was nearly muted here in the room, and only fragments of voices reached them.

"To be honest, you did better than I expected." Lady said, as she shifted to the side to make space for the other girl.

"You tell me." Bonnie gave her a half-smile, while sitting down next to her on the bed.

"You gonna be a party animal in no time."

"A party mouse maybe." She retorted, and with their chuckles some tension was blown out of the air.

"I thought he was different, you know." Lady let a long sigh escape, and let herself fall back onto the mattress. Her gaze did not leave the ceiling. Then, she shook her head. "Hah, I always do."

The pink-haired girl looked at her from where she sat. Lady's mouth formed a smile that didn't contain a single grain of happiness, and her eyes weren't fully in the present. Bonnibel started fiddling with her fingers. It felt wrong to ask her what she meant by that. So, instead of asking her, she simply let herself fall next to the blonde girl, and the two lay there in their muffled world staring at the ceiling together.

"I always had bad luck with guys I crushed on."

"So you have a crush on him." Bonnibel noted as she turned her head to see Lady.

Yet another sigh, followed by Lady pressing her palms into her eyes. "I guess."

"I don't think he lied when he said it meant nothing."

"Yeah, he isn't someone that would lie about stuff like that, I think so too."

"So why did you bail then?" Bonnibel asked and immediately bit her tongue for letting the question slip. She wouldn't want to be asked those personal questions herself, so it wasn't fair of her to bring Lady in that situation either. To her surprise, the blonde girl didn't seem to mind at all, folding her hands behind her head before answering the question with one of her own.

"Did you ever have a crush?"

"Not really." Bonnibel said a tad too quick.

"It sucks. You get high hopes and put them on a pedestal, and either get blind to any mistakes they make, or you realize them and end up devastated because they are not perfect. I hoped that there was nobody in college I would be interested in."

There was a pause between them. A couple went past the room, their voices and giggles not loud enough to be intelligible, all while Bonnibel frowned at the innocent ceiling, deep in thought. "Sounds not like something I would want." She concluded.

Lady turned her head to the pink-haired girl, blinking a few times. "You seriously never had the hots for someone?"

Bonnibel shrugged in return, eyes glued to the top of the room.

"You don't choose who you like, you know?" The blonde girl said matter-of-factly.

The pink-haired girl felt her face getting warm as she realized that she said something very obvious. "I know, gee…" Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Lady giving her a look with one eyebrow quirked up, and an amused smile dancing over her mouth. The pink-haired girl knew she would play right into the other girl's hands if she said anything now.

Luckily, Lady noticed that she was getting uncomfortable and let her off the hook, and instead said: "It's funny, sometimes it feels like love brings out my ugliest self."

"We all have that side, though."

"I guess."

"I don't want Jake and you to fight over this."

Lady chuckled. "Me neither."

Bonnibel sat up. "You gonna talk to Jake then?"

"Naa. First, I'll let him suffer for a day, then I'll talk to him." Lady gave her a wink, before standing up herself. "You gonna stay here, or wanna walk home with me?"

She gave Lady a look that said _You have to ask?_ "Just remind me to never get on your bad side. Ever." Bonnibel said, as the two walked to the door. "I'll be honest, this was shorter than expected, but I kinda had fun."

"Shouldn't have said that. Now there is no running from the next one, prepare yourself!"

As the pink-haired girl opened the door, the noise hit them like a wall, but with no way around it, the two made their way through the corridor Bonnibel had gone through before, and down the stairs again. Bonnie, being in front, stepped over the passed out person laying on the stairs first, and as Lady did the same, the drunk suddenly tried to rise up. The sudden movement startled the blonde girl, and she slipped. Trying to catch her balance, she instead stepped on his foot and toppled. Now in free-fall, she gritted her teeth and prepared for the hard, unforgiving floor. It would be a fitting end for the night. But the pain never came, instead something much worse happened.

As she opened her eyes again, Lady found herself lying on the blonde, pretty guy that had been drinking with Wolf and his friends outside, some kind of dip all over his face. Before she could really act two hands grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up again. Bonnibel looked at her like a mother looks at her child that just hurt herself.

"Lady, you all right? Did you hurt yourself?"

The tall girl looked back to the stairs, but the drunk person had apparently gone upstairs without even realizing or caring what he had done. "N-No, just-"

"Excuse me? You gonna ignore me?" A sharp, spiteful voice came from below them, as the blonde man glared at them. "Look at what the fuck you did." He said as he slowly stood up. "This shit is all over me!"

Bonnibel stood right between them and now turned to face that angry person. "We are so sorry. Maybe we can find some tissues to wipe _that_ off for you?"

"The hell were you thinking crashing down the stairs, you can count yourself lucky I didn't hurt myself!"

 _We're the lucky ones?_ She got even more fed up with this guy once Bonnibel noticed that he wasn't even looking at her, glaring at Lady instead, who seemed to be shocked and overwhelmed by the situation. "How the fuck will you repay me?"

"Hey! I already apologized! Stop harassing my friend and me, you dipshit!"

That last word got his attention. "You ruined my whole jacket, fuck!" His eyes darted back to the taller girl. "You'll have to pay for this, you blind idiot!"

"We have to do jack shit. It was an accident, get over it." Bonnibel said, crossing her arms.

"I want _her_ to apologize." He said, energetically pointing at Lady, making a few steps towards her. But Bonnibel didn't let him, blocking his way with her own body, while looking him dead in the eyes. He probably didn't expect the pink-haired girl to be so persistent, and it took him a few seconds in which he stared at her with his mouth open, but then his anger directed itself at her. He pushed his index against her shoulder with enough force to push her back a little, as he was clearly stronger than she was.

"Who do you think you are, you litt-"

"Don't you _fucking_ touch her."

A new voice blowing up, surprised all of them, as somebody shoved the pretty boy to the side so hard that he lost his balance and, while cursing loudly, fell yet again on the floor. No, not someone. Bonnibel knew who it was the second she heard her voice.

"Marceline?"

"We have to bail. Now."

"Wha-" But the black-haired girl already grabbed the two perplexed girls and pulled them away from the infuriated person. Bonnibel looked back just before he was out of sight, and could see that he wasn't about to chase them, and instead looked at them as if he had seen a ghost. Did he know Marceline?

"W-Where are we going?" Lady finally found her voice again, as they quickly left the house. Now there were lots of people outside, some drunk, some high, and some just talking with each other. Nobody even noticed the three girls hurrying away from the party, and it was only now that they noticed that Marceline wasn't walking in straight lines, instead wobbling from side to side.

 _She's drunk!_ Bonnibel pulled her hand back and stopped. "What the hell is going on Marceline?"

As the black-haired girl turned around, she surprised the two other girls. Her eyes had a watery shine to them, and she was nervously looking around. "I-I fucked up is what's going on. I always do. We need to bail!" She slurred in a panic.

"Okay, but let's calm down first." Bonnibel gestured Marceline to calm down.

"No, you don't get it."

"Then talk to me."

"Why should I?" Marceline's expression suddenly changed. She now glared at the pink girl. "You hate me."

"I what?" Bonnibel raised her brows up while shaking her head. "No, I don't."

"No, my ass. You're full of shit. You all are!" And with that Marceline stomped away, leaving Lady and Bonnibel behind. The two girls stared at the Abadeer's back for a moment, but then Bonnibel ran after her.

 _I can't leave her alone like that._

She grabbed the drunk girl by the shoulder, but her hand got shrugged off immediately, the girl didn't slow down at all. "Leave me alone, Keila." Bonnibel couldn't see her face as Marceline was walking faster and faster, but her low faltering voice was not a good sign. _Keila?_

Lady caught up to them now too. "Thanks for helping us."

"Just forget I was ever here."

"Why should we? You were awesome." The blonde girl said, walking quicker to keep pace.

Maybe it was the genuine compliment, or maybe it was the bold question. It didn't really matter as Marceline stopped dead in her tracks. She wished over her face with both hands before turning around to look at them, her angry expression gone. "I was stupid, is what I was."

"You stood up for us. You and Bonnibel both saved me in fact. You're a hero girl, Marceline. Both of you are."

"Hero girl? What is that? Sounds stupid." The silly grin contradicted that statement.

"Maybe, but that's what you are now." Lady declared.

The pink-haired girl let an exhausted sigh escape. "We got a plan?"

Lady shrugged. "I don't live far from here, you two could sleep over if you want to?"

"No." The Abadeer girl blurted. "Not without Schwabl."

"What is a Schwabl?"

"Can't without him." Marceline repeated. "Schwabl…" And then giggled for no apparent reason.

Bonnibel, ignoring the drunk, thought for a moment. "Lady, I can't let her wander off alone. Gonna drop that mess at hers, I guess."

"Want me to help you?"

Bonnibel inspected the still laughing girl with a smile of her own. "Naa, I think she'll behave."

…

The two girls walked through the silent city. No cars drove anymore, and nobody was on the streets, only them. For a long while the two didn't talk much, aside from Bonnibel asking her here and there if they were heading in the right direction. The buildings were slowly growing into the sky, and there were more and more shops and offices around. This was clearly not an area Bonnibel's family could afford living in. At first Marceline was unusually reserved and quiet, and they both let the cool air prickle over their skins. Then, at some point the black-haired girl saw a stray cat walking over a wall, and started yelling, startling Bonnibel in the process.

"Cat, get down to us! Not gonna hurt you!" The black-haired hurried towards the wall, but the cat was long gone before she arrived. Bonnibel wanted to tell her off for running away, but hesitated once she saw the other girl's face. "Kitty? Don't leave too…"

"Marceline, I…" But her pride stopped her from apologizing. _For what?_ She asked herself.

The drunk girl observed the empty wall for a few moments, before reacting to her own name. "Hm?"

"... You all right?"

The Abadeer girl frowned. "Why would you care?"

 _Even in her drunk state she still builds up walls, huh._ It frustrated Bonnibel how she pushed her away even now, was there nothing she could do? The night was getting colder by the minute, and they should try to get home fast if possible, but instead they stood here in an empty street staring at each other. Bonnibel was the first to look away, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I don't hate you."

Marceline, with a sudden sober voice, said: "Don't worry, I'm used to it. Why are you helping me get home? Shouldn't you worry about yourself?"

"That one time I hurt myself... You helped me too, remember?"

"So you feel indebted?"

Maybe it was the way Marceline said it, but it didn't sit right with her. "N-No, I… I was worried. A girl pretty as you, drunk at night and all alone? Please."

Marceline turned her face away from her. "Whatever. We are nearly there anyway. What about you, how will you get home?"

Just then, it hit Bonnibel. She never had been to this part of the city and had no idea where she was.


End file.
